command performance   on hold
by kalthurin
Summary: Ok, this has for me hit a wall, so I going to leave it as is for now and completely overhaul it once I have completed my other works.so as they say watch this space it will eventually be replaced in its entirety and I will tell you all when it happens :-
1. Meeting of eyes

Ok Ladies and Gentlemen, first of let me just say the only thing I own about the Fan fiction is the fact I wrote it, the characters and songs and anything else mentioned herein or that I have used in it, are the sole property of their respective creators or producers, with that aside I would like to welcome you all to my third Bleach Fic and one that has been a labor of love and a step away from my normal comfort zone of blood guts and guns, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it, as another note to all readers any Italicized lyrics are Renji on backing vocals only way I could do it without destroying the songs also anything in Capitols in the lyrics is either screamed or shouted, there may be points where it will be a slight roll change vocally, but as far as that goes its all im going to say read it and you'll find out what i mean

KAL

Bleach

Command Performance.

_We used to love it, the roar of the crowd, burning heat on our skin from the arc lights and the lighting rigs that hung so precariously above our heads, the smell of sweat and the primal pheromone smell from the mass of tightly packed bodies to whom we were gods, and in a self indulgent way we all believed it, that we for that moment; that single moment, we had them in our hands, we held the powers of life and death and had them hang on our every word; there was and never will be anything like it again, oh how we adored the position of power we all held up on that stage, but, thats the past and thats where it stays._

Chapter one, Meeting.

For the crew the week like that particular Monday started like any other waking up at 10 am the two hour slog to the studio downtown to get there for 12 o'clock, the forty five minute tune up session and then four hours to lay the foundations on a new track or if they were lucky and by lucky very, very lucky two, only when they got to the studio waving off the rent-o-cop security guard and strolled through the corridors to the recording suite they found it occupied.

Ichigo pushed through the double swing doors to the recording suite and stopped dead in his track and was almost plowed over by Renji and Ikkaku who had followed through fourteen seconds later.

Chad was on the plump leather sofa twirling his drumsticks in his fingers only it wasnt in impatience at being kept waiting he was used to the wait four years of practice does that to you, it was in idle boredom at having nothing better to do than watch another artist do their thing although he guessed by the look on ichigos face ishida had not phoned them, typical, he smirked at Renji and Ikkaku who by now had eased past Ichigo whom was still rooted to the spot and had sat down next to Chad as they sat down he nodded at Ichigo indicating to the other two to take a look at their oh so lofted front man.

Renji cocked his head to the side and whispered to Ikkaku, 'Bud you ever seen him like this before hes been stood there', he glanced at his watch 'for about three minuets now, he aint stopped stairing'

Ikkaku leant closer to renji as he replied in equally subdued tones, 'I know, its weird in the 10 years I have known him he has never been so well I dunno what to say its never happened' his gravelled east end english accent made him sound a lot like the actor Jason Statham, he glanced back over at ichigo still stood stock still at the lithe figure in the recording booth before him, his mind was a whirl of thoughts and images that bombarded his senses in a tirade of conflicting emotions, then as he was able to finally pull his thoughts into order the woman in the booth finished her set and stepped out.

She was even more ravishing close up, he ran his eyes from her shapely legs up over her hips, across her flat toned stomach and on upwards over her full buxom chest to her, stunning face framed by raven black hair that curled just above her bottom jaw line to frame her face in a pixie styled bob.

Finally pulling his mind back from mentally undressing her he stepped forward and held his hand out, 'hi sorry for staring I couldn't help it, it was unexpected, well what I mean is I didn't expect to find such a beauty greeting me when I stepped through the doors today I usually have to put up with uryus ugly ass face first thin, im Ichigo, you are?.'

She giggled in a pixie like way before taking the proffered hand and smiling at him in a way that almost made him melt, ' I'm Rukia kuchki, but you can call me Ruki'

Ichigo grinned ' well nice to meet you Ruki me and the boys are just about to start recording for a new album we are cutting, fancy staying to watch, you can have first opinion on the new stuff.'

she smiled at him again, that smile that made him want to sing with joy.

Then cocking her head to one side and looking up at him like a smitten school girl she breathly said 'sure'

looking over at a stunned Renji and a grinning Ikkaku who looked like a bald Cheshire cat and nodded to the booth, both of whom imediately got up including Chad and made their way into the booth. Ikkaku shook his head and muttered, 'How the fuck does he do that'

Tapping uryu on the shoulder as he walked past he whispered 'track six'

which got a sly grin and a raised eyebrow at the same time from his long time producer and confidant, then Ichigo took his place in front of the mike.

The recording light flashed on above the booth as Rukia sat down on the leather couch and pulled her legs up underneath her like only a woman could and watched intently as the group began to play EAT YOU ALIVE the sixth track from their new album.

The whole time they performed the song Ichigo never took his eyes off of Rukia.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku started up on the base line using a tremmled repeating strum, as the others jumped in after five seconds then with the band having a ten second lead Ichigo opened up with the first line and renji on backing vocals.<p>

'Hey you Mrs I don't know what the Fuck you name is im drawn to you somethings magnetic here.

If I could approach you or even get close to the scent that you left behind id be fine.

No doubt,

_no doubt_,

you bring out

_bring out,_

The Animal inside.

then drawn from somewhere deep in his soul as if inspired to some new level of vocal aggression for that one single moment stunned the rest of the group and had Rukias undivided and en-rapt attention bellowed out.

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE! _I'd eat you alive._

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE_! I'd eat you alive._

Hey you, Mrs too-good-to-look-my-way and that's cool you want nothing at all to do with me.

But I want you, ain't nothing wrong with wanting you cause I'm a man and I can think what the hell I want you got that straight?'

With the last line he punch the air on front of him to emphasize the words biting each word off as if it was a challenge to his authority

'No doubt that

_no doubt,_

I'd love to

_id love,_

Sniff on them panties now...

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!

_id eat you alive_...

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!

_id eat you alive..._

I'm sorry so sorry

_dam you so hot (yelled)_

Your beauty is vain

_dam you so hot (yelled)_

It drives me, yes it drives me

_dam your so hot (yelled)_

Absolutely insane...

then the music dropped to a slower more intimate pace, Ichigo all but leaning on the glass blatantly singing to Rukia now not even bothering to disguise the fact any more, to caught up in his own emotions to care what any one other than her saw at that very second.

'I just want to look at you...

I just want to look at you, look at you all day

I just want to look at you, I want to look at you all day there ain't nothing wrong , no. there ain't nothing wrong with that,

Ichigo leant forward and ran his hand down the glass as he sang tracing the contours of Rukias face through the glass as he did, latching his eyes on to hers as he sang directly to her and only her completely ignoring everything around him, for those few moments she was all that mattered to him in the universe.

Once you seep in,

_once you seep In,_

under my skin, _under my skin_, there ain't nothing,

_ain't nothing,_

in this world that could wash you away.

Once you seep in,

_once you seep In,_

under my skin, _under my skin_, there ain't nothing,

_ain't nothing,_

in this world that could wash you away.

as if he was being dragged backwards by some giant hand he slid away from the window hitting that power deep within him that seemed to have been dragged out of his very soul by the presence of Rukia.

I'm sorry. So sorry,

_dam your so hot,_

your beauty is so vain,

_dam your so hot,_

it drives me, yes it drives me

_dam your so hot_

Absolutely insane

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!

_id eat you alive_

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!

_I'd eat you alive_

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!

and with that the music abruptly ceased and ichigo threw the mike away from him and watched as it bounced off the recording booths window, with his chest heaving and his throat raw from the most vicious vocal performance he had given to date he continued to stare at Rukia whom by now had a very shy and not to mention huge smile on her face.

Ichigo turned of then dropped the mike as Rukia made her way to recording booth as Ichigo stepped from it, holding in her hand a small slip of paper, she looked at him then slowly raised her hand to his face as she stood on tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his cheek whispering something in his ear as she pushed the small slip of paper into his shirt pocket then turned and slinkily walked out the studio.

As she dissapeared out the door the booth erupted into applause not only at his performance but at being able to score like he did whilst doing it, ichigos only reply was a huge grin on his face.

Slowly he reached up and plucked the small piece of paper from his pocket and read it, in very small neat writing it read

_**thankyou, call me, 01794 223 457, Rukia ;-)**_

Ichigo folded the note again as Uryu walked over and patted him on the shoulder

'Where the bloody hell did that come from?'

Ichigo just stood there looking at the doors as he replied.

'Sometimes mate, you just need inspiration'

* * *

><p>Ichigo turned and looked at Uryu.<p>

'Well bud what do you say we get the rest of this album done, roll up track one,' he twirled his arms in the air above his head as he walked back to the booth, ' come on boys lets get this bitch finished'

fours and a half hours later they finished recording all twelve tracks on the album, and to every one there it looked good, even Chad cracked a smile at their newest album, labled for the moment as Seireitei-the 13th court.

'So Uryu run it down for me make sure we have the right order here'

with a small sigh Uryu called up the album back cover and scanned through the playlist.

'OK track one is, Given up, track two is, What I've done, track three is , Take a look around, track four we've got, Break stuff, track five From yesterday, track six and seven are Eat you Alive and New divide In slot eight we have Chad's track Archetype, nine is Renji's with Bodies, and in slot ten is Ikkakus very own track, Head strong. Then finally at slots eleven and twelve are Bother and Through the glass

so maestro what does one think of the mix thus far, any changes before I send it to press.'

Ichigo shook his head, 'nope s'all good bruh, just hope the fans love it as much as we do'

he turned and look at the others who were packing away their guitars while Chad wiped down the drum kit ready for the next lot in, he strolled forwards and stuck his head through the door 'So which of you lazy girls wants a drink im buying'

He got a chorus of calls in acceptance at the offer, followed by a hurried flurry of movement as they shoved home cables and locked their cases shut hurry to the studio doors.

As he made his way to the door Renji called over to Ishida, 'Yo bud, you coming, Ichigos buying'

Uryu sadly shook his head, 'Cant got some low rent death metal group coming in for a try out session cutting a demo disc for Road runner'

renji winced at the thought and then bade his goodbyes and caught the others up at the elevator.

* * *

><p>Chapter two <span>Call back<span>

rukia sat in her sun room at the back of her three story Georgian town house dozing in the warm sun when her phone rang,she jumped at the sudden intrusion into her blissfully relaxed state and reached out to pick up the receiver as she donned a pair of Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses.

'uh hello' she mumbled then coughed clearing her throat and once again said hello, as she did a very unexpected voice replied.

'Hi, I bet you thought you would never hear from me did you'

her lips curled into a impish smile as she pictured his face

'well no not really' she returned playfully her voice dripping with seductive over tones 'I never expected to get a call at all, but I am glad I did'

'I bet you are' he chuckled 'well im down your way for a week or so visiting my niece and new born nephew, if you fancy going for a drink?'

Rukia all but squealed with delight at being asked, but instead answered in a more level but playful tone, 'well I will have to check my diary to see if I am free at all, where are you ?'

'well' he replied suppressing a laugh 'look out your front room window'

Rukia frowned at the request but did as he asked, pulling aside her roman blind sure enough leant against the front left wing of his Aston martin vanquish was Ichigo Kurosaki dressed in a light blue shirt and pale cream denim jeans and Ralph Lauren leather slip on shoes, holding a bottle of bolinger 84 in his left hand and his HTC wildfire in the other raised to the side of head, as rukia watched him his mouth moved forming the words.

'So can I interest you in coming for a drink with me Miss Kuchki'?

She moved away from the window, and Ichigos heart fell, just as he was about to put the bottle away and disconnect the call she answered.

'give me ten minuets', then she hung up; Ichigo lay the bottle in his back seat next to the hamper he had brought with him and slipped his mobile into his right hip pocket and waited.

* * *

><p>The door swung open and she skipped down the steps her breast bobbing slightly as she moved, although they were small they fit her frame perfectly the light summer dress she had on was complimented by the ivory colored summer cardigan over the top of it, her whole outfit was pulled together by a pair of small Romanesque sandals; as he watched her make her way towards his waiting car Ichigo was breathless he drank in her beauty as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.<p>

She came to a stop two feet away from Ichigo, looking up at him she cocked her head to one side and locked his eyes with hers.

She waved her hand across his vision and elicited only a slight response, he was completely en-rapt in her vision of beauty.

Reaching up she tapped him lightly on the cheek, 'Ichigo' she tapped him again 'Ichigo any one home'.

Blushing a crimson red he came out of his reverie, coughing and turning his head slightly he mumbled 'sorry, I...uh I mean' coughs into his fist stammering still, 'well yeah uh sorry for staring'

Rukia giggled, and blushed slightly herself, 'its fine really, its kinda nice to be noticed for once'.

Ichigo looked slightly shocked at the admittance, then as if nothing had been said he smiled and bowed ever so slightly, 'well I must say you look absolutely stunning'

she smiled and giggled that impish giggle again and said, 'Thank you dear sir' performing a mock curtsy.

Ichigo bowed lower and said 'your welcome Mi'lady, oh and your chariot awaits'

He turned and opened the door for Rukia to climb in, and she did as he watched her climb in the car he couldn't help but notice that her skirt wrose up her thigh ever so slightly.

He climbed into the drivers seat and grinned, the fired up the engine; the 6.0 liter 48 valve V12 engine roared as he pulled away from the curb and sped on down the road.

* * *

><p>It was seven p.m by the time Ichigo dropped Rukia off at her town house, in South Kensington.<p>

She looked at him through slightly hazy eyes the two bottles of Bolinger champagne, and the small Dinner of Duck a'la Orange and beluga cavier with Melba toast.

She leant forward and went to put a kiss on Ichigos lips, as she did a dozen thoughts flashed through Ichigos mind, the only one that forced it way to the top was 'Dont rush things' so he turned his head right at the last second so the kiss landed on his left cheek instead of his lips.

Rukia looked at him for a few seconds after that happened and a look of puzzled hurt crossed her features, seeing this Ichigo leant forward and kissed her on the cheek after whispering in her ear 'Rush things and they break, take them slowly and they last a life time, Good night Ruki'

he pulled back from her to see a light smile cross her face.

He climbed out of the car and moved round to her door and opened it for her, holding out his hand for her to take as she exited the vehicle then on slightly wobbly feet made her way to her front door.

Staring up at her from where he leant on the passenger front side wing of his car and smiled at her as she opened the door and turned slightly to watch him as she closed the door and said goodnight.

* * *

><p>Ichigo made his way through Kensington town Camden town where he had his London flat, parking the car in the underground car park near his flat he made his way up to the second floor and his studio flat.<p>

He kicked the door closed and peeled off his shirt and dumped it in front of the kitchen counter making his way to his bed and finally sleep.

'what a night' he said looking into his bedroom mirror 'how the fuck did you not plant one on her dude' in the back of his mind he saw his reflection shrug and walk away from him and climb into bed.

Ichigo awoke the next day bleary eyed and tired, walking out from his bedroom he made his way over to the kitchen to make himself coffee only to find Ikkaku and Renji all ready there, 'door was open' was all Ikkaku offered in way of answer to Ichigo's un asked question, 'Coffee'? Renji held up the pot and a mug in either hand.

Ichigo nodded and sat down, preparing himself for the oncoming storm of questions.


	2. personal revelations

PART 2

Renji stood there, leaning non nonchalantly against the counter a mug of steaming coffee in his right hand hanging low by his right hip.

'So, you going to fill us in or what, you have sat there like a bloody terracotta warrior for over twenty five minuets now' Ikkaku said as he childishly kicked at Ichigo's Chair.

Sighing and pinching at the bridge of his nose he resigned himself to the fact that neither of his two band mates would ever stop bugging him until he told them what happened, well at least he could tell them HIS version of events; but just to covers his ass he would ring Rukia to make sure she was OK with him jazzing up their date just in case some one blabbed and it snaked it was back to her.

'fine, fine ill tell ya' he turned his head to look at Ikkaku, 'just stop kicking my Fucking chair, jeez-us you to are like a pair of poxy kids and its only 10'00, now if you to don't mind I got a call to make, ill be back in a few help yourself to what ever's in the fridge'

Ichigo strolled through his flat to where his land line was in the hallway, tapping in her number brought a small smile to his face, and for the first time he realised he had never in his 25 years of living felt about any one the way he did about her.

He stood there letting it ring, and ring it did, he stood there for a little over two and a half minuets before it was finally answered.

'Hello'? Her voice came through like silk into his ears despite her groggy state, 'who is it'.

Ichigo grinned, 'well, well, well is some one a little hung over then'

his grin spread further as he heard the small squeal of delight that she tried to suppress.

'Ichigo' she said with a decidedly brighter tone to her voice 'I loved last night, the show was fantastic and the meal on the coast way after was well, you were there;

so what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call'.

'well sweetheart, I have a favor to ask and I am giving you a heads up about it, my boys keep bugging me about details of last night and well I have a bit of a reputation with the others to uphold, and..., well I was wondering if you minded if I jazzed up what happened a bit you know angling to the R rated end of the spectrum and I wanted to tell you in case anything filtered back to you ya know'

silence resounded down the line back at Ichigo after he relayed his request.

'well... I...I..I..I.I' she sighed to herself as she thought of all the things she had to twist in her own life to keep her own image going with her team of performers or the general public 'Ok just, please darling don't go to far, please'

Ichigo grinned in appreciation, and told her as much, 'don't you worry darling, ill play nice; Trust me'

Rukia unintentionally shuddered at that the last person to say that to her had been Kaien Shiba and she dreaded to remember what happened to him.

'I do, I do, bye sweety'

Ichigo smiled, and whispered 'Bye' as he hung up.

He strolled back through to his kitchen where Renji and Ikkaku were busy helping themselves to the food in his very amply stocked fridge.

Holding his arms out to the sides he walked in leaning back slightly as he did calling to the others, his east London accent rang rife through his words.

'Ok which of you inbred mothers wants to hear it first'

* * *

><p>Rukia stood for a while simply staring at the phone in her hand, she still failed to comprehend her feelings towards this orange haired man who had so skilfully wormed his way into her head and heart, but to be able to do so, there person with whom they were assimilating themselves must have some feelings towards the other, and this in itself scared Rukia no end she simply couldn't understand how such a strong set of emotional ties had formed in what felt like no time at all.<p>

In her mind only time could tell the extent of the feelings that were held between the two, but in her heart she knew already where she wanted them to go and what she wanted from him and to an extent he from her.

Placing the receiver back in its cradle she moved into her bathroom and dropped the dressing gown she was wearing on the floor and climbed into the now steaming shower, as the thoughts that had kept her awake most of the night flooded through her mind like the water that flowed down her body, relishing the touch of it on her skin she began to get lost in her own mind as she did she caressed her heaving chest and flat toned stomach snaking her hand lower she nestled it between her legs without consciously realising she was doing so and in a fit of wanton desire to be held and caressed by the man who so captivated her mind brought her self to the brink of and fell into a shattering orgasm; as the waves of ecstasy flooded through her, her knees buckled and she found herself sliding down the wall of her shower to sit in the cascading stream of water at base of her shower cubicle as finally her thoughts and breathing returned to normal.

* * *

><p>As Ichigo wrapped up the tall tale of what transpired on his date with Rukia his HTC began to ring, he glanced at the screen and saw it was Chad; dragging his finger down the screen he answered the call.<p>

'hey bud was-sup, huh, righteo, yeah no worries we can be there in about 35 minuets if that, sure dude meet you there'

Renji and Ikkaku both looked at him questioningly, as the polished off the food they had so willingly appropriated from Ichigo's fridge, looking at both of them he answered their unasked question 'we got a gig in the Astoria, tonight Uryu got us in as a promo for the new album so we are gonna drag out some older gear to pad out the plugging of the new album, you to up for it its in uhhhhh' he glanced at his watch 'two and a half hours' both men nodded with consent 'Before you ask bud, gears in the van downstairs'.

He laughed to himself thinking that they had anticipated the gig and it was their true reason for arriving that morning, 'well give me twenty minuets to sort myself out and well head down there'

twenty minuets later Ichigo walked out of his room looking like a completely different person, his hair was gelled up in liberty spikes, he had donned a light weight black leather jacket with cream 1 inch wide stripes down the arms and a black pair of jeans with a pair of DM boots.

'Right lets move' he called over his shoulder as he strode to the door.

Renji and Ikkaku jogged to catch him up as he made it to the door.

* * *

><p>Ichigo pulled out his HTC as he walked down the wrought Iron stair case to the garage below his apartment, he glanced at the screen and dialled in Rukia's number, putting the phone to his ear he listened to it ring; eventually after a minuet and a half she picked up.<p>

'Hey babes me and the boys have got a promo gig in the Astoria fancy coming as our guest, you've only seen us do one song, and I was thinking you might want to see the full set, what do ya say'?

There was a long drawn out quizzical hum from Rukia.

'I don't know, I am not sure really if your music appeals to me any more,'

Ichigo had a mental image of Rukia twirling the few stray strands of her ebony locks that constantly hung down her face round her left index finger whilst talking to him, he could tell straight off she was winding him up, and it did annoy him slightly but decided to play along to see just how far she would try and twist him.

'Well, you know Ruki, its fine if you don't wanna come just say so, and I know our music isn't to every ones taste; but I must say some of the things you have done aint exactly kosher with me and the boys I mean dam girl some of the tracks off you last album well I could smell them from Boston...

Then Ichigo said the one thing that really got Rukia's back up, …...MIDGET'

As the words left his mouth his phone exploded with noise as Rukia let rip with a string of words that could have made a sailor blush, Ichigo's mind reeled, 'Whoa calm down who was you father, Simon Cowell last time I heard something that caustic it was on the 2009 X-factor Auditions.'

'Well you called me a Fucking MIDGET' she screamed down the phone at him.

This finally got Ichigo's back up, 'YEAH WELL, YOUR THE ONE SAT THERE SLAGGING OFF MY MUSIC'

Rukia sat in her house her chest heaving staring at the phone she couldn't keep it and began to laugh, she had fought and lost with Ichigo her idea of winding him over his music had worked slightly but he knew exactly what to press to get the desired effect her gamble had lost and both of them knew it.

Sighing inwardly she raised the phone to her ear once more, 'Of course ill come with you, I wouldn't miss it besides you need at least one Fan there'

'Ok cool be round in about ten minuets to pick you up'

the the penny dropped.

'Hey what do you mean at least one Fan'

but she had already hung up his question just hung in the air to be dragged away by the passing breeze.

* * *

><p>Rukia tore through her house to her bedroom, desperately trying to find an outfit to change into, she wrenched open the doors to her walk in wardrobe all but tearing them from the hinges in desperation, she raced the twelve feet to the end and dragged down a pair of skin tight leather trousers she hadn't worn since she was 18 but as yet had not had the heart to throw them out.<p>

Next to them on a hangar she found a black sheer silk long sleeved blouse under which she had elected to wear a black lace bra and matching thong.

Watching herself in the mirror she pulled the leather trousers up over her hips, astonished that even after six years they still fit her like a second skin, she turned through a full three hundred and sixty degrees after she had finished putting the on looking herself over to make sure she at the very least looked the part, and In a bid to not be late she almost forgot her shirt; cursing at herself she walked back into the cupboard and slipped into and once again looked herself over in the mirror at her completed outfit.

A small smile crept over her face as she looked at herself, she liked what she saw, and prayed to the gods that it had the desired affect on that orange headed singer with whom she was slowly becoming more and more enamored. As she walked back to the wardrobes only door, she picked up a pair of patent leather boots with a four inch heel.

* * *

><p>the Van pulled up out side Rukia's, Ichigo hoped out the van and ran up the steps to her front door three at a time, stopping two feet from her front door he politely pushed the doorbell letting it ring for a couple of seconds before pushing again, then stepped back and waited.<p>

As he stood there he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket, he slipped it out of his right hip pocket and glanced at the screen, his heart all but stopped as a solid ball of dread hit his stomach.

He dragged his thumb down the screen and pressed the phone to his ear, 'What' he bit the word of lashings of venom layered his voice.

'Oh is that any way to talk to me, Darling', he voice oozed into his ear making him shudder in disgust.

'I told you never to call me, you know I want nothing to do with you.'

a short coughing laugh exited the phone 'Oh dear do you honestly think I would let a little thing like crossed wires stop us from going on, we were after all engaged'

'What you did cannot be called Crossed wires,as I said, I never want to hear form you again so listen to me very carefully, FUCK OFF AND NEVER CALL ME AGAIN'

The woman Blinked her brown eye's as she ran her fingers through her burnt orange coloured hair, tears hit the tops of her heaving breasts as she pushed backed the racking sobs that threatened to close her throat entirely.

The line went dead and she still had the phone pressed to her ear as the dial tone ran through her ear.

Ichigo regretted what he had just said but the hurt she had left on his heart was still to raw to contemplate, it was one reason why he was treating Rukia with velvet gloves, he couldn't face that kind of heart break twice in seven months.

He stared at the phone his heart bleeding from the freshly opened wound, that witch had torn through his heart.

He bitterly slipped the phone back into his pocket and stared at the door, as he heard the lock click as it began to swing inwards, his breath caught in his throat; the site he beheld left him speechless as his eyes worked his way, from hear heeled boots up her shapely legs with the skin tight leather and only felt his chest constrict further as he saw the way it cupped her buttocks leaving nothing to the imagination, as his gaze traveled further he heard a soft girlish giggle and snapped free from his reverie and realized just how long he was staring.

Coughing slightly he raised his fist to his mouth in a bid to hide his embarrassed smile and mumbled something Rukia couldn't quite catch.

'Sorry Ichigo, what was that.' she cocked her head to side as she looked at him quizzically a sly smile playing across her face as she looked at him; mumbling he replied, 'I, uh said you looked stunning, truly stunning' he said a growing confidence bloomed inside him as he saw the blush run through her cheeks.

'So are we going sweetheart, I honestly cannot wait to get going', Ichigo grinned and held out his hand. 'Lets get going then darlin'

Renji was hanging out the passenger side window as the two made their way down the steps, his arm hung down swing lazily as he watched the pair approach the van, a long low wolf whistle issued from his lips as he saw Rukia, 'Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice, very nice' Ichigo flipped him the bird as he helped Rukia into the van and climbed in after her watching her backside sway seductively a foot from his face as she made her way into the van, staring at he thought, '_Renji may be a misogynistic pig but he had a point she was stunning'_


	3. ASTORIA pt 1

**So guys this is going to be a longer chapter, basically its the gig in London Astoria, a venue I used to frequent when I lived in London that is as far as I know no longer there, any ways Rand R and above everything else enjoy also just in case I know it wasn't in my previous chapter, but I don't own bleach or any of the songs here in. ok TTFN :-)**

* * *

><p>they turned down Sutton Row and turning right they parked up in Falcon Mews, it was still early in the day so luckily no one was queued up yet, they walked up the road and turned into the front of the venue waving to the bouncers as they passed by, walking behind the group at a slow rate was Rukia the bouncers made to stand and stop her from passing when Chad reached out his hand and rested it on the shoulder of the lead bouncer, the man looked round and then up as he realised he was staring at the collar bone of the man behind him; Chad shook his head and held out his hand to Rukia who took it gratefully, as she was ushered past the bouncers, she smiled meekly a small apologetic look played across her features, both men nodded at her as she passed.<p>

Passing the ticket vendor, Rukia turned her head and smiled as the woman looked back stunned, holding her hand up she pointed mouth flapping in a goldfish like manner, slapping the glass she called over the head bouncer, 'Ken, do, do, do you, d'you know who that woman was' the man shook his head mutely; 'Rukia fucking Kuchiki' again the man shrugged 'so what' the woman looked exasperated, 'she is only the worlds foremost pop diva and she just walked in here with Gotei 13 the best and fastest moving Rock metal group on the circuit, what the hell is she doing with them'

The man just shrugged once more and walked off 'Who fucking cares' he plunked his arse back down on his chair, lifting up his magazine and delving back into the muscle building article he had been reading.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat herself down in a corner of the bands dressing room and watched as the rest of them buzzed round the room like a group of angry hornets, that was all of them except for Chad, he sat down on a two seater sofa opposite Rukia and resumed tapping out the drum riff to Wait and Bleed using his knees as the drums.<p>

Rukia was spell bound unable to move, she simply stared as the three men moved around the room, a bottle of bourbon sat on the table untouched, along with a dozen bottles of water and a basket containing Fruit and biscuits all of which remained untouched.

As the group continued to get ready for their upcoming gig a new face appeared round the door.

A pale cream coloured face topped with a washed out pale yellow bordering on white version of Ichigo's hair stared at them all with watery yellow eyes.

Ichigo jumped up his face beaming as he raced to the door and embraced the new comer, 'Shiro you fairy, what the hell are you doing here, I thought you were in Canada living with Zangetsu'

Shiro cast his gaze downwards at Ichigo's statement, sensing his brothers change in temperament he guided him to a vacant chair, 'What happened' Ichigo's tone was suddenly more sombre and serious than before he could see by the expression plastered over his brothers face something was wrong, 'He left me' Ichigo's eyes widened to such an extent it looked like they would burst from his head, 'What', Shiro simply nodded, 'No explanation nothing he simply up and left me; I came home one day and he wasn't there, all his things were gone; aswell as my car and the television aswell as some of mum's jewellery and a few other personal items', Ichigo turned red as his blood boiled over, 'MOTHER FUCKING, COCK SUCKING, WANKER, I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM'

Shiro looked aghast at Ichigo's statement, 'It's fine really ill be ok'.

The as Ichigo looked at his brother a thought twigged in his head, 'How did you know I was here'

'Well I phoned your house, then I tried the studio but no one answered, I tried you old mobile number in case you still had it and all I got was a very nice Korean lady who asked if I wanted to buy a chicken.

I don't have your new mobile number so, I phoned Ishida, who kindly picked me up at the airport and brought me here and voilà here I am' he topped off his little soliloquy by twirling his hand through the air and grinning at Ichigo.

Renji nodded as Ikkaku chuckled, Rukia all the while sat there bemused by it all.

Shiro looked around the dressing room taking in all the familiar faces before he settled on Rukia, 'OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, ICHIGO IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS' Ichigo looked a little confused, 'Why who do you think it is' Shiro stood and in a very camp way made his way over to Rukia, 'Dam it is you, I am so honoured to meet you, I love, love, love you music, much better than the crap these bang out'

Rukia was some what taken back by Shiro's very forward greeting and could do no more than mumble her thanks and nod as he sat down on the arm of her chair.

Ichigo flushed slightly at that statement, 'Oi pixie bollocks watch it, don't forget this crap as you put it was what bought you first house remember'

Shiro waved it off with a flap of his hand in Ichigo's general direction as he perched on the arm of Rukia's chair, 'How do you know my dear demented brother any way'

Rukia smiled at Shiro's none to formal greeting and blushed slightly, 'Well we met at the studio when my last recording session ran over and kinda hit it off, although it was unusual how he got my attention.'

Shiro sighed dramatically, 'let me guess he sang to you from the booth, god Ichigo sweetheart not still flogging that old pony deary me'

Rukia's eyes narrowed slightly as Shiro spoke to Ichigo, 'Yes that's exactly what he did' as Rukia stared at him, he paled slightly praying that Shiro would not say any more Shiro almost fell off the arm laughing, 'Honey he has done that to every girl he has ever been with since he could talk he could sing and any woman that took his eye he would try and win over by singing to although that stopped for quite a while when our mother died' Rukia gasped when Shiro mentioned their mother, 'He never told you that'

Rukia mutely shook her head, 'we have only been seeing one another for a couple of weeks he hasn't told me to much about his family I didn't even know he had a brother until you showed up today, although to be honest I hadn't really asked'

Shiro saw he had over stepped his mark with Rukia's reaction also the fact that Ichigo was trying to drill holes through his head with how hard he was staring was a good indicator, 'Well its not my place to say any more than that I'll leave it to him to tell you'

A thought suddenly sprang into Ichigo's head as a way to A. gain vengeance on Shiro and to also win over Rukia slightly more than he had done already.

'Hey bro can I talk to you for a minuet out side please'

Shiro gave Ichigo a side long glance and then shrugged, following him outside.

'I know its short notice and you having had the flight and all, but I wondered if you would be interested in performing with me tonight, you know that song we wrote for mum when we were kids'

Shiro laughed as he remembered that song, and shrugged 'Sure sounds like a laugh, why not'

Ichigo inwardly danced the Irish Jig, 'Nice one I knew you wouldn't say no'

grinning he threw his arms round Shiro and hugged him, 'Right, I got a few spare pieces in the room if ya wanna change and meet me stage side in say twenty minuets that sound ok, I just got to go and get Rukia seated'

Shiro nodded and headed inside, Ichigo pushed the door back open as it began to swing shut again, 'Hey baby dol come on I got a seat waiting for you'

Ichigo said as he held out his hand for Rukia to take, Rising to her feet she walked over and took his hand letting him guide her to her seat in the first balcony.

* * *

><p>AN

I know shorter than last time im sorry but you guys deserved a quicker turn around than last time

that's right folks Shirosaki is Ichigo's GAY BROTHER, thought I would throw it in as a touch of comic variety, let me know what ya think R and R as always ttfn


	4. Astoria pt 2

**A/N**

**just to point out that the italicized lyrics in the German language are Kira and Kenpachi on backing vocals, translations into English can be done if you guys think it would be better despite the songs themselves are performed in their native language 'German' but like I say I can always translate them and repost the chapter if you guys would prefer that.**

**A/N 2**

**I read through and realised i had made a major error with Ichigo's back story, hope this clears things up a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Astoria pt2<strong>

Ichigo guided Rukia to her seat with practised ease, finding the specially reserved seat in mere seconds.

'You know no one and I do mean no one, has sat and watched me perform from this seat since my mum was last here; My Dad bought this seat not long after she passed when we were kid's the school would arrange to put on Shows here and my mum would sit here and watch'

he was still talking as he guided her into the chair.

Rukia looked stunned, and opened her mouth to say something but was cut short by Ichigo's slender finger shushing her quiet; 'I want you here, that's all you need to know'

Ichigo smiled at her as she sat down, 'Just look for me down there, although I doubt you could miss me with this neon mop on my head'

He grinned running his fingers through his hair as he spoke, Rukia smiled back reaching up and delicately brushing her fingers through his hair, 'I like it, its unusual and I like unusual' she beamed at him twisting and lightly tugging on a lock of his hair.

Standing Ichigo suddenly felt very self-conscious and a little lost, giving Rukia a chaste kiss on the cheek he disappeared without another word leaving the slightly puzzled young woman alone in her seat.

* * *

><p>'Hey Fairy, you ready' Ichigo called to his brother as he approached Stage side and stood next to him.<p>

Shiro gave him a nervous grin as he waited acoustic guitar in hand, 'As ready as ill ever be I guess'

Ichigo laughed as he watched his brother nervously shift his weight from one foot to the next, 'We ain't on for a good hour yet, we got Hisagi's band on first, that half German fruit loop has got a surprise in store for the crowd you may enjoy,he is doing covers of songs by another German group Ramstein I think they are, if your interested he is looking for a song writer' Ichigo looked his brother square in the face as he spoke, raising his eyebrow.

Shiro stared right back, then jerked his gaze away, 'Ichigo you know how much that creep me out; its like looking into a living in colour mirror when you do that'

Ichigo chuckled watching Hisagi's band file on from the other side of the Stage to a roaring applause from the crowd.

Hisagi approached the mike and in purposely stilted English playing up the Germanic twang to his voice, called out to the gathering before him 'Hello London, how is every one tonight' the crowd roared back at him as he grinned down at them, 'All right let go FUCKING CRAZZY' he screamed at them as Yumichika started the opening strains to Sonne on his decks.

Stepping to the mike Hisage began to sing in his native German

Eins, zwei, _Drei_, _Vier_, fünf  
><em>Sechs<em>, _Sieben_, _Acht_, _neun_, _Aus_.

Suddenly the whole stage exploded with light as the band burst into motion.

The deep base lines reverberated through the crowd driving them into a frenzy

Alle warten auf das Licht  
>Fürchtet euch fürchtet euch nicht<br>Die Sonne scheint mir Aus den Augen  
>Sie wird heute Nacht nicht untergehen<br>Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn

_Eins_

Hier kommt die Sonne

_Zwei_

Hier kommt die Sonne

_Drei_

Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen

_Vier_

Hier kommt die Sonne

Die Sonne scheint mir Aus den Händen  
>Kann verbrennen kann euch blenden<br>Wenn sie Aus den Fäusten bricht  
>Legt sich heiss auf das Gesicht<p>

Sie wird heute nauch nicht untergehen  
>Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn<p>

_Eins_

Hier kommt die Sonne

_Zwei_

Hier kommt die Sonne

_Drei_

Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen

_Vier_

Hier kommt die Sonne

Fünf

suddenly a haunting female voice emerged from the speakers sending shivers through all who heard it.

Still Hisagi kept on driving the crowd into a frenzy

Hier kommt die Sonne

_Sechs_

Hier kommt die Sonne

_Sieben_

Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen

_Acht_, _neun_

Hier kommt die Sonne

Die Sonne scheint mir Aus den Händen  
>Kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden<br>Wenn sie Aus den Fäusten bricht  
>Legt sich heiss auf dein Gesicht<br>Legt sich schmerzend auf die Brust  
>Das Gleichgewicht wird zum Verlust<br>Lässt dich hart zu Boden gehen  
>Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn<p>

_Eins_  
>Hier kommt die Sonne<br>_Zwei_  
>Hier kommt die Sonne<br>_Drei_  
>Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen<br>_Vier_  
>Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen<br>_Funf_  
>Hier kommt die Sonne<br>_Sechs_  
>Hier kommt die Sonne<br>_Sieben_  
>Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen<br>_Acht_, _neun_  
>Hier kommt die Sonne<br>_Aus_

the band stopped apart from Yumichika with a lulling classical strain and the disembodied female voice.

As the music died down, the place filled with the screams of the crowd as they cheered on a grinning Hisagi.

Hisagi looked around him gaining his breath as he stared at the seething sea of bodies, turning he nodded to Kira who began to furiously strum his guitar closely followed by Iba on drums and Kenpachi on base as the band launched into their second song of the evening Zwitter.

The crowd was jumping as the band continued to play, Hisagi clutching the microphone planted his foot on the edge of the stage and leant out still sing causing some at the front to throw up their hands vainly trying to reach him.

Kenpachi stood there head swaying as he played the bells in his hair ring as he moved with the music, never missing a beat as he leapt into the air spinning as he played.

* * *

><p>'OK people we have two more songs left, here's one of them'<p>

The band struck up on a deep base cord and began to play MANN GEGEN MANN.

Das Schicksal hat mich angelacht und mir ein Geschenk gemacht Warf mich auf einen warmen Stern Der Haut so nah dem Auge fern Ich nehm mein Schicksal in die Hand Mein Verlangen ist bemannt Wo das süße Wasser stirbt weil es sich im Salz verdirbt trag ich den kleinen Prinz im Sinn Ein König ohne Königin Wenn sich an mir ein Weib verirrt dann ist die helle Welt verwirrt _Mann gegen Mann_ Meine Haut gehört den Herren _Mann gegen Mann_ Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern _Mann gegen Mann_ Ich bin der Diener zweier Herren _Mann gegen Mann_ Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern Ich bin die Ecke aller Räume Ich bin der Schatten aller Bäume In meiner Kette fehlt kein Glied wenn die Lust von hinten zieht Mein Geschlecht schimpft mich Verräter Ich bin der Alptraum aller Väter _Mann gegen Mann_ Meine Haut gehört den Herren _Mann gegen Mann_ Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern _Mann gegen Mann_ Doch friert mein Herz an manchen Tagen _Mann gegen Mann_ Kalte Zungen die da schlagen Schwulah Mich interessiert kein Gleichgewicht Mir scheint die Sonne ins Gesicht Doch friert mein Herz an manchen Tagen Kalte Zungen die da schlagen Schwulah _Mann gegen Mann_

Shiro cocked an eyebrow at the song, 'Ichigo you do know what hes singing about don't you'

Ichigo shrugged, 'like I give a shit, its a song like all the others they play deep, heavy bass line's and a hell of a lot of fun to listen to'

Shiro laughed 'Ichigo you amaze me, lets just say there are a lot of similarities between that song and me'

Ichigo just shrugged and listened as the band ended their set with one of his favourite songs, Feur Frie.

* * *

><p>As Hisagi and his band made their way off stage the crowd was in fits of hysteria, then as the lights dimmed once more Ichigo and the rest of Gotei 13 made their way onto stage, standing behind the mike Ichigo grinned as he always did nerves vanishing and a calm sense of belonging filled him.<p>

Then s the lights came up and filled the stage he looked out upon the expectant faces of almost fifteen hundred people.

'Hows every one doing tonight, having a good time'

the crowd let out a collective scream making Ichigo grin like a maniac, 'Give it up for Division Thirty'

standing on stage Ichigo looked up and stared right into the eyes of Rukia as she looked down upon him a massive smile crossing her features.

Ichigo started to tear up as he looked at her the way she looked right then ,was exactly how his mother used to look at him all those years before.

**A/N**

**I know bit of a lame duck end to the chapter but I was running out of juice as I hit the end having not been well for a while now, ill try to do better next timei promise ttfn ppl.**


	5. Astoria pt3

A/N with the duet between Ichigo and Shiro Ichigo sings in bold Shiro in regular case words, and the sections in italics is both of them together.

**Astoria PT3**

Ichigo dropped his gaze and stared out over the arena, the audience begging them to start as Ichigo stood there, turning to look at the others they nodded as he held Nine fingers.

The grin spread across his features again as he turned to face the crowed once more, and leant into the mike.

A Hush descended on the audience as Ichigo began to speak quietly into the Mike.

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the**...**

As Ichigo spoke the final line all that was heard was a crash of cymbals as Ichigo screamed _**floor**_

A wall of noise hammered the audience as all at once the band was in a flash of movement.

Rukia was stunned as she watched them perform, the man on stage who captivated her so was gone replaced by this lithe, violent performer who dominated all he looked upon.

'Beaten why for  
>Can't take much more'<p>

_**Here we go...Here we go...Here we go**_

_**One**_ - Nothing wrong with me

_**Two**_ - Nothing wrong with me

_**Three**_ - Nothing wrong with me

_**Four**_- Nothing wrong with me

_**One **_- Something's got to give  
><em><strong>Two<strong>_ - Something's got to give  
>Three - Something's got to give<br>Now

Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floor<br>Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floor<br>Let the bodies hit the floor

Ichigo let out a primal scream as he began to sing again.

Push me again  
>This is the end<p>

_**Here we go...Here we go...Here we go **_

_**One **_- Nothing wrong with me  
><em><strong>Two <strong>_- Nothing wrong with me  
><em><strong>Three<strong>_ - Nothing wrong with me  
><em><strong>Four <strong>_- Nothing wrong with me

_**One **_- Something's got to give  
><em><strong>Two <strong>_- Something's got to give  
><em><strong>Three <strong>_- Something's got to give  
><strong>Now <strong>

Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floor<br>Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floor<br>Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floor<p>

Skin against skin blood and bone  
>You're all by yourself but you're not alone<br>You wanted in now you're here  
>Driven by hate consumed by fear<p>

Leaning out across the audience he began to whisper, gaining in volume as his eyes began to shift in colour, then he locked eyes with one of the people before him and bellowed into the faces of the ones closest to the stage.

Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floor<br>Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floor<p>

_**One **_- Nothing wrong with me  
><em><strong>Two<strong>_ - Nothing wrong with me  
><em><strong>Three<strong>_ - Nothing wrong with me  
><em><strong>Four<strong>_- Nothing wrong with me

_**One **_- Something's got to give  
><em><strong>Two <strong>_- Something's got to give  
><em><strong>Three<strong>_- Something's got to give  
><strong>Now <strong>

Hair flying as he slammed his head back and forth as he belted out the words, Ichigo began to get louder and harsher as the song began to end.

Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floor<br>Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floor<br>Let the bodies hit the floor

The floor...The floor...The floor...The floor

Chest heaving,sweat pouring off his face, he looked up and grinned as Rukia stared down a stunned and awe bound look on her face, Ichigo winked at her as turned to look back at the Audience who were going crazy demanding more.

'Ok calm down you bunch of Crazy fuckers, we got plenty more and also a surprise guest star aswell, but for now we are going to dip back into our old school tracks some of which never even graced the outside of the garage beneath my dads old clinic, here we go.'

turning to his band mates he looked at them Renji stepped forwards 'so which one bud, how about coming undone' Ichigo smiled 'sounds good'.

With a quick signal to Ikkaku and Chad they began to play.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat in rapt astonishment as the band played out their set to a ecstatic crowd blending in the old and new with some songs that no one apart from the four men on stage and had ever heard of.<p>

As the set played down Rukia sat up right and leant forwards as Ichigo stared up to her once more a smile on his face, not one she had seen previously it was different, he looked in her opinion content, as if right at that moment with her there and the band playing, if some greater power had decided it was his time he would have gone gladly, knowing his life had been full for at least a moment.

Snapping herself out of her own thoughts she focused back on the man below.

* * *

><p>'People, I would like you to meet some one very dear to me, and at any other time if we painted him beige could double for me, my "younger" brother, by three minuets, Shiro'<p>

Shiro walked on stage waving bashfully to the people in the audience, his face glowed a pale pink as he heard wolf whistles and shouts of disjointed drunken affection come from further back.

'Hey how is every one, hope carrot head aint bored you to much' this brought a scowl from his left as Ichigo glared at his brother, made worse by rippling laughter from the crowed infront of them.

'Well we are going to give you something special tonight a set of two songs, one we wrote for our mother when we were about eight or nine as our dad had forgotten her anniversary, saved his bacon with that'

Ichigo laughed in slight embarrassment as Shiro ignored it and ploughed on.

'and another we put together as a memorial song for her, no one outside our family has ever heard these not even the three lovely lads behind us, so your lucky tonight'

Ichigo stepped up next to his brother clutching an acoustic guitar, a darker wooded version of the one Shiro had in his hands, 'Ready Fairy' he muttered, as Shiro levelled out the microphone placed before him 'As ill ever be' he replied stifling his fear as he began to strum out the opening lines of 'five hundred miles'

**When I wake up, well I know i'm gonna be**,  
>I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you<br>**When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be**  
>I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you<br>**If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be**  
>I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you<br>**And if I haver up, Yeah I know I'm gonna be**  
>I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you.<p>

_But I would walk 500 miles  
>And I would walk 500 more<br>Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
>To fall down at your door<em>

**When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be**  
>I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you<br>**And when the money, comes in for the work I do**  
>I'll pass almost every penny on to you<br>**When I come home**(When I come home), **well I know I'm gonna be**  
>I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you<br>**And if I grow-old**,(When I grow-old) **well I know I'm gonna be**  
>I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you<p>

_But I would walk 500 miles  
>And I would walk 500 more<br>Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
>To fall down at your door<em>

da da da (da da da)  
>da da da (da da da)<p>

Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

da da da (da da da)  
>da da da (da da da)<p>

Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

**When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be**  
>I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you<br>**And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream**  
>I'm gonna Dream about the time when I'm with you<br>**When I go out**(When I go out)**, well I know I'm gonna be**  
>I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you<br>**And when I come home**(When I come home)**, yes I know I'm gonna be**  
>I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you<br>**I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you**

_But I would walk 500 miles  
>And I would walk 500 more<br>Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
>To fall down at your door<em>

da da da (da da da)  
>da da da (da da da)<p>

Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

da da da (da da da)  
>da da da (da da da)<p>

Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

da da da (da da da)  
>da da da (da da da)<p>

Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

da da da (da da da)  
>da da da (da da da)<p>

Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

And I would walk 500 miles  
>And I would walk 500 more<br>Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
>To fall down at your door<p>

As the two men stopped playing the auditorium erupted in applause, they looked at one another and laughed both slightly red from embarrassment and also Teary eyed remembering the last time they performed that particular song.

'Ok thanks guys this is to be the last song of the evening for us, hope you like it, this is Rain, Mum if your listening this is for you'

Together they began to play.

**Take a photograph,  
>It'll be the last,<br>Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,**

I don't have a past  
>I just have a chance,<br>Not a family or honest plea remains to say,

_Rain, rain go away,  
>Come again another day,<br>All the world is waiting for the sun._

**Is it you I want **

**or just the notion Of **

**a heart to wrap around **

**so I can find my way around?**

Safe to say from here,  
>You're getting closer now,<br>We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be

_Rain, rain go away,  
>Come again another day,<br>All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain, rain go away,  
>Come again another day,<br>All the world is waiting for the sun._

**To lie here under you,**  
><em>Is all that I could ever do,<em>  
><strong>To lie here under you is all,<strong>  
><em>To lie here under you is all that i could ever do,<em>  
><strong>To lie here under you is all,<strong>

_Rain, rain go away,  
>Come again another day,<br>All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain, rain go away,  
>Come again another day,<em>  
><strong>All the world is waiting for the sun,<strong>  
>All the world is waiting for the sun,<br>_All the world is waiting for the sun. _

As the song ended both men were openly crying on stage, as the audience looked at them in enraptured silence, then one by one they began to clap, applauding more and more until the room was filled with the sound of mass applause.

Bowing to the audience, Ichigo righted himself then motioned to Shiro who bowed to renewed applause.

Ichigo looked up to where Rukia was sat, he was slightly shocked to see tears running down her face as she looked on at the man who had once again claimed just one more piece of her heart.

* * *

><p>As they made their way to the dressing room, Shiro sighed and tapped Ichigo on his shoulder.<p>

They stopped, telling the others to go on ahead, 'Ichigo if I don't say something I wouldn't be doing my job as a brother, I have seen and saw the way Rukia looks at you, and I have seen the way you look at her, you honestly would have to be blind not to see it; what are you going to do'

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply only to be shushed into quite by his brother.

'Now I know what that other bitch did to your heart and head, and what she did to Chad aswell' This caused Ichigo to flinch visibly at the remembrance of what happened. 'I am honestly amazed the two of you still talk, but I also know it was not his fault or yours, now with regard to our little Miss Kuchiki I don't see anything in her eyes when I looked at her before and after we performed but Love and adoration for you, and the way you have looked to her well lets say I see a lot more than I did when you used to look at Orihime.'

Shiro bit off the name with obvious hatred as he stared at his brother, 'now my only advice to you is don't make her wait, a girl like her does not come around ever day,i made the mistake with Zan and look where that got me, broke, alone and an annulled Civil partnership'

Ichigo sighed once more as he stared at his brother, who smiled back in a kind and understanding way. Shiro knew exactly how the other felt and sympathized but he wasn't about to watch and sit idly by as Ichigo let this chance to be happy pass by.

'Tell her how you feel' Shiro urged as he layed a hand on his brothers shoulder, 'If you don't I will'

Ichigo nodded, 'I just feel like its to early' Shiro frowned and looked at him hands on his hips, looking humorous and threatening as only a gay man could, 'Ichigo Kurosaki if I have told you once I have told you a thousand fucking times the course of true and just love does not wait for any one now get up there and tell that woman exactly how you feel, do I make my self clear'

Ichigo nodded again and spun on his heel marching down the corridor to where Rukia waited.

'You three can come out now'

Renji, Ikkaku and Chad sheepishly made their way out from the corner they were hiding round and stood there slightly embarrassed, 'Question, did I just force Ichigo to do something that he may regret' Renji shrugged the least sure, his relationships had tanked one after another and now stayed well clear only looking for one thing and one thing only, with the women he went after he more often than not found it easily, Ikkaku stared and then nodded 'Probably', turning his gaze to Chad the giant drummer simply raised his eye brow in reply to the question.

Shiro sighed and turned away 'I thought so'

* * *

><p>Ichigo approached Rukia quietly, the young diva was still sat in the seat he had lead her two almost three hours previously, stepping up next to her, he slid into his seat quietly and held out an open bottle of WKD blue, 'Sorry its all they had left'<p>

'hmm, Oh thanks' she said quietly taking the bottle, raising it to her lips she sipped on it gently before looking at the bottle confused.

Ichigo smirked at her quizzical look, 'They're plastic hun' he tapped the bottle on the brass railing infront of them before her leant back and put his feet up.

'So... what did ya think' he asked gently.

'honestly'

Ichigo nodded preparing himself for the worst after a minute and a half of silence he sighed.

'You hated it didn't you'

'No, god no, I just, well I was saddened' she turned to look at him her eyes red from crying, Ichigo was taken back by what he saw, 'Hey what's all the tears for' he reached forwards and brushed her cheek gently wiping away the tears that hung there.

'I know its silly' she stared into his eyes, 'But when I heard those songs, you wrote for you mother, coupled with the fact she used to sit here, it just hit me harder than I thought it would'

Ichigo shifted in his seat and clasped her hand in his, 'Rukia, she has been dead since I was nine, and well its easier to bare than it was then; I'm sorry it affected you like it did'

Rukia sighed again, 'It's not that Ichigo, it's the fact that well it brought a lot of memories back, the last person I was in any relationship with was a man named Kaien Shiba'

Ichigo was knocked sideways by that statement, 'You mean The Kaien Shiba, as in the God Farther of Rock and Roll'

She nodded at the statement, 'But he... didn't he...well...Die while saving his, oh fuck'

Rukia nodded again, 'That's not all' she sighed deeply 'There is something I have never told any one, When Kaien was killed it was the mugger who did it, it was'

Her body was racked by torturing sobs of shame and agony.

'You I am guessing' Rukia mutely nodded, moving loser still Ichigo drew her close to him,'Tell me what happened he said as she burrowed into his chest.

'HE came out of no where, a gun pointed at me and Kaien, Kaien tackled him and knocked the pistol from the guys hands, in a fit of stupidity or want to prove myself not some helpless damsel I snatched up the gun and aimed, but as I was about to shout stop, I was knocked sideways as the two struggled, I hit the floor and the gun went off'

she began to cry harder this time, Ichigo stroked her hair comforting the young woman as she poured her heart out to him, 'Well when I finally managed to stop my head spinning I looked up to see The mugger gone and Kaien lying on the floor in a pool of blood, I still had the gun in my hand with Kaien lying there choking on his own blood slowly fading away I tried to help him as I screamed for help but by the time anyone arrived he was gone'

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, to see a shadow of sorrow cross his eyes, 'It wasn't your fault' was all he said, looking down at her, he looked her dead in the eye 'You didn't kill him, circumstance and bad judgement on his part did that, not you' Ichigo held her gaze as she stared back'

Sighing he settled back again pulling Rukia out of her seat and into his lap, she was surprised by his actions but didn't pull away, if anything she burrowed in deeper and rested her head on his chest, sniffling as she listened.

'The rain, is all I can clearly remember that and her voice, I was eight, nine tops we were walking home from school down past the river, we always took that route, it was raining heavily that night so much so in fact that we were getting soaked despite my mums umbrella and my little yellow rain coat.

As we walked past the bridge to the northern side of town, I saw a girl standing by the rivers edge, she looked sad and had been crying, I don't know what possessed me to but I pulled free of my mothers hand and ran towards her, my brother and mum shouted to me to stop but I didn't, Shiro saw what I was going to do and took off after me causing my mum to yell even more for us to both stop, catching up to me he had the same determined look I wore, we were bound by gods knows what code of honour to save that girl from herself.

But we were to late, as we reached the waters edge the girl had vanished, I assumed at the time taken by the tide, my mum though she charged after us calling our names, next thing I know I am waking up my mum on top of me she felt heavy very heavy Shiro was off to one side crying and calling for mum.

I pushed mum trying to get her attention, but blacked out before I got an answer, I woke up the next day my dad soothing me I was in a hospital bed, what happened after he found me and I woke up in there I don't know'

Rukia looked up Ichigo as Tears rolled down his face, 'Was your mum' Ichigo nodded unable to verbalise it, 'Ichigo I am so, so sorry' she whispered to him as she wrapped her arms round his neck and hugged him tightly.

Snaking his arms round her waist he pulled him to her and held her close, the two of them stayed that way for almost two hours before any one came searching for them.

* * *

><p>Shiro gently shook Ichigo awake, the sleepy Rocker opened his eyes to see his brothers face peering down at him, Shiro raised his finger to his lips then pointed at Rukia who was asleep in his arms, 'Come on lets get her home'<p>

Rising to his feet carefully Ichigo carried Rukia, cradling her in his arms, as he made his way downstairs to the van out back.

Sitting her down in the back seat, Ichigo climbed in next to her and waited until the others climbed in quietly,then in a comfortable hush drove back to their waiting homes.

* * *

><p>AN

Told you folks this would be a longer chapter, I felt guilty for leaving such a weak ending with the last so I hope this makes up for it.


	6. Breakfast

A/N hey guys in case some of you ain't noticed Orihime in this is not a nice woman, same level of obsession with Ichigo she's just a complete manipulative bitch, I'm using it as a hinge point for progression and back story only don't worry. Oh and U.C.H.L is the University College Hospital London for those of you that don't know.

* * *

><p>Breakfast.<p>

Rukia woke to the sounds of some one in her kitchen and the smell of grilled bacon wafting up from the floor below, curious and slightly worried that some burglar with a case of the munchies broke in she made her way downstairs quietly.

What she saw shocked her more than any masked man ever could, Ichigo was in her kitchen, dressed in a pair of faded denim jeans and nothing much else, the radio in the corner was playing classical Italian opera performed by if Rukia was any judge Andrea Bocelli although she couldn't place the song.

With out turning Ichigo spoke to her, 'It's Con te Partiro or as its translated Time to say good bye, I found the Cd in your kitchen draw I have always liked his sing style, but have not really tried it out for myself.'

He turned his head to see Rukia leaning against the door frame to her Kitchen dressed in a loose fitting shirt that reached her knees, he took the pan infront of him off the heat and walked over to her.

Slipping his arms round her waist he pulled her towards him, and rested his chin on the top of her head, 'Ichigo' Rukia turned away from him slightly and looked up at him.

'Yeah babe' he looked down at her falling into the violet pools of her eyes, 'Why are you in my kitchen'

Ichigo chuckled and grinned down at her, 'My way of saying sorry for making you cry last night, now if you have no objections I am going to finish your breakfast.'

'Oh no, I never turn down free food'

Ichigo laughed openly at that, the gently kissed her on the forehead and made his way back to what he was cooking, four minuets later he set a plat infront of Rukia she was slightly amazed to see brazed asparagus and scrambled eggs tossed with smoked salmon, as she looked up at Ichigo he sat down placing between them a jug of fresh orange juice and a plate of toast.

Reaching forward he poured a glass of the cool slightly sharp orange juice into her glass before doing the same to his own.

* * *

><p>They ate in a comfortable silence only broken by the soft strains of music coming from the radio in the corner of the kitchen that Ichigo had purposely left playing.<p>

As Rukia pushed her now empty plate away from her Ichigo cast a curious glance at her 'What did you think'

she was lost for words at how he could make something that apart from the asparagus was a very simple meal turn into something she swore she would find in a five star hotel.

But all he received was, 'It was nice, thank you'

slightly crestfallen at the blasé response, he was about to call it a day and bid her farewell for the day when his ears picked up the song that was playing, again it was another Andrea Bocelli song, some one like you.

He stood and bowing slightly offered Rukia her his hand, 'May I have this dance madame' Rukia giggled like a schoolgirl and laid her hand on his, pulling her from her seat Rukia soon found her self being twirled around the kitchen in time to the song as Ichigo softly sang the main chorus to her, by the time he had finished, Rukia was left speechless, flushed and very much in love with the man who stood before her.

She stared up into his eyes, as she closed the gap between them lifting her arms she gently placed them round his neck and as she raised herself up on her toes she drew him down towards her.

Their lips met and for both of them the world seemed to stop, Ichigo wrapped his arms round her waist and lifted her from the floor never breaking the kiss for even a second, Rukia feeling herself leave the floor wrapped her legs round his waist and pulled him tight to her fearing that if she let go for even the briefest of moments she would open her eyes and find nothing but an empty room.

Ichigo edge his way over the kitchen counter and rested Rukia's light form on its edge as he let his hands drift over her body, as the pair continued to explore one anothers forms a soft beeping began to fill the room, Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and almost immediately he broke off and pulled away from Rukia bolting into the front room.

'Ichi, what, what is it, what did I do'

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck' was her only reply the a louder curse followed promptly by ichigos stumbling form breaking its way into her kitchen once more, 'Trust me sweetheart it ain't you, you have done nothing, its just... Fuck it' he screamed as he looked at his watch, 'WHAT', he snapped his head round to look at her again, 'It's my little sister, Karin, that beeping was my pager telling me that she has gone into labour'

as he finished the sentence his phone burst into life, dragging his thumb down the screen he put it to his ear, holding it in place with his shoulder as he danced around trying to get his socks on.

'Chad, yeah, I know I just got it, WHAT, FUCK IT ALL TO HELL; what do you mean she went into labour two hours ago, my fucking pager only just went off, bollocks, ok ok uhuh yeah right U.C.H.L ok be there soon as I can'

looking up he saw the look on Rukia's face, as he weighed his options he thought 'Fuck it I am not going to be any later waiting'

staring her straight in the face he grasped both her hands with his.

'Come with me, come on, I want you to come with me'

Rukia was shell shocked, 'Bu...Bu... I ..it's you sister giving birth to your nephew, I don't belong there.'

'Yes you do, you belong with me and I with you, we both knew it from the moment we saw one another in the studio, please Rukia I want you there'

she simply nodded and jumped down from the counter and ran up stairs as fast as her legs could carry her, smashing the door of her bedroom into the wall she dragged on a pair of black jeans and an old white t shirt, not bothering with a bra as she muttered to herself, 'To small for any one to notice any way'

she found a pair of DC trainers and slipped the on throwing a jacket round her small frame as she ran back out her room and slid down the banister on her backside coming to land next to a slightly impressed Ichigo, 'Not bad babe, and rocking the whole green peace thing huh', she looked at him quizzically as they left her house. Ichigo chuckled at her expression, 'No bra' she went scarlet as she looked down at herself, 'How, how did you know'.

'Darling I am A. Male and B. your boobs look the same as when you came into the kitchen earlier' Rukia blushed violently as Ichigo grinned at her, walking past her he made his way to his car door, as he passed Rukia he gently brushed his hand up and side cupping her right breast as he did, 'Feel the same to', Rukia punched in the side as he made his way past her, but it did nothing to remove the cheeky grin from his face as he settled into the car and watched her climb in the passenger side.

Gunning the engine the car roared off down the road leaving a cloud of burnt rubber in its wake.

* * *

><p>AN

only a short chapter this time, been very very busy lately and wanted to make sure I posted something more before things became to hectic for me to post anything. Hope ya like it Read and review as always please guys I feed off your comments and lately I have been starving.


	7. New life, New Generation

A new life, A new Generation

Chad paced the corridor, glancing to the clock every fifteen seconds, he had never been so nervous in his life.

Even when his Grandfather had sent him to Japan, to live with a distant aunt when he was to ill to take care of him any more, Chad had been no where near as nervous as he was now.

He turned his head as he picked up on the sound of running feet and trainers squeaking over the linoleum flooring of the hospital corridor, he smiled slightly as he Saw Ichigo running down the corridor, he was surprised to see a slightly red faced Rukia behind him, but only slightly.

Shiro looked up from the Fashion magazine he had been reading, to glance at the new comers, seeing Ichigo and Rukia, hands locked together, with her fingers entwined in his made him Smirk and hide his grinning face behind the magazine.

He silently toasted himself for helping the happy couple on their way.

Thoughts were blown to Smithereens as a loud drawn out groaning scream filled the corridor, Chad burst into the room only to be confronted by scowling nurses, Karin's hand shot out for him to take, striding forwards he clasped her hand in his, his hand dwarfing hers

Karin's hand closed around Sado's Index and middle fingers crushing Them in a death grip.

The pain only mildly registering in Chad's mind, all he was concerned for right at that very moment was the safety of his Fiancé and their yet to be born Child.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat down as Chad vanished through the double doors, Rukia wrapped herself round his arm resting her head on his shoulder.<p>

'Aren't you going in there to', Ichigo shook his head, 'No, I may be her brother, but its their Child, I wont take anything away from that moment, its just for the two of them its not every day you give birth to your first child; beside I know for a fact I would say something stupid, I don't deal to well with THOSE sorts of situations'

Rukia smiled hugging him tighter, Shiro's smirk widened as he watched the interaction between the young couple.

* * *

><p>The midwife looked up, and nodded to Chad, 'Not much further now, the baby crowning, now push'<p>

Karin, face crimson, held her breath once more and with a scream filled with primal agony, she pushed.

The new born child wailed as the midwife held it in her hands, she looked to Chad, his face etched with the deepest look of pride not only in his wife but also in the newborn child, Karin, he face flushed and covered in sweat. 'What is it, tell me what it is'.

The midwife, glanced down inspecting the baby thoroughly, She glanced at Chad who nodded enthusiastically, 'It's, a...,' she glanced to Karin, Who gave the woman a withering look, 'I just spent five hours squeezing that baby from my birth canal, just tell me what it is NOW' the nurse nodded, 'Sorry, sorry, Its a Girl, congratulations' Karin slumped back into the bed collapsing in exhaustion, Chad carefully took the baby from The nurses hands and placed her in Karin's arms, the nurse looked on slight expectation gracing her features 'Have you chosen a name' Karin looked a Chad she knew he loved the name Cielo which meant Heaven, Chad turned and looked Karin in the eye,she stared back questioningly, shaking his head he turned his attention to the nurse, sliding his arm behind Karin he pulled her closer while he slid on to the side of her bed 'Masaki, her names going to be Masaki Cielo Yasutora' Karin stared at her husband eyes swimming with tears, she opened her mouth to speak but her voice was lost in the turmoil of her own emotions, relenting she mouthed thank you at him and fell into Chad's embrace, the baby in her arms sleeping softly.

'My little Masaki'

Karin sighed with joy as she stared down at her new born daughter, Chad kissed her on the head softly as he whispered in her ear, 'I'm going to tell Ichigo and Shiro the news darling, I'll send them in after if your feeling up to it' she nodded with a slight smile on her face.

Chad stood and made his way to the door, the 28 year old drummer could hardly believe what was going on as he turned the handle on the door and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Ichigo his arm draped across Rukia's shoulders Snored softly head balance on his hand, Rukia stirred slightly burrowing into Ichigo's side as she slumbered against him.<p>

Chad wandered over getting a curious look from Shiro who was once again reading another of his extensive collection of Fashion based magazines.

'They're both asleep Chad, Hows the baby doing', settling into the seat next to Shiro he sighed contentedly, 'She's doing fine' Shiro smiled 'So its a girl then, what did you name her', Chad smiled to himself, 'Masaki CieloYasutora', Shiro was gob smacked, 'You aren't joking are you, if you were I would never speak to you again', Chad Grinned, 'No I'm not we honestly did name her Masaki Cielo Yasutora, it was a surprise for Karin as well my friend, I will let those to sleep go in and see Karin if you want to, tell her I am going to the gift shop down stairs quickly'

Shiro nodded as he stood and walked into Karin's room as Chad strode off down the hall, Tapping on the door gently Shiro poked his head into the room, 'Karin, Love, you awake, It's me Shiro, Karin sweety Helloooo'

'Shut up Shiro Masaki is sleeping, come in if your coming and where is Chad', Shiro smiled, chuckling slightly, 'Your always the same you know that Karin, even after spending almost Six hours squeezing a, What is she three or four pounds'

'Three pounds Four Ounces, good guess' Shiro chuckled again as he sat next to her bed, 'Chad is down stairs at the shop, don't know why he just told me to tell you that'

He sighed as he looked at his sister then his niece, 'You know sometimes its a drag being gay, only way I could have a child is to find a surrogate or adopt, and round here surrogates are a little scarce, and I don't like the idea adopting although I have no problem with it I just prefer the idea of having some one who is a little part of me'

Karin smiled, 'Mind if I hold her' Karin nodded and passed Masaki to her Brother.

* * *

><p>Chad walked into the Shop and glanced around, The woman behind the counter stared up at him, her greying blue rinsed hair bobbed on her head as she followed Chad's movements, He strolled over to the teddy's that sat in the corner on a small rack, glancing up and down the rack he stopped as he clapped eyes on a small white bear its body covered in a small red felt one piece suite with a small conical hat topped by a small white ball.<p>

He picked it up and smiled the small toy dwarfed by his hand, he looked at the price tag, and the wondered why he bothered, it was for his baby girl, and even though she was not even an hour old he knew then and there he would have done anything including lay his life down if it meant she would be safe and cared for, walking to the counter he pulled out a twenty and paid for it, 'Keep the change love' he said as he turned to go, 'Uh excuse me sir but it is hospital policy I can't, either I give you the change or you donate it to a charity', Chad nodded, 'Ok give it to uh' he glanced around the counter and saw a pot for the children's hospital, 'Great Ormond street hospital' the woman's face broke into a warm smile as she looked at him knowingly, 'New farther huh' Chad smiled and nodded, 'Go on, get going I'll sort it out' Chad smiled again and walked out the hospital's Shop.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke with a start, lifting his arm he glanced down and saw Rukia curled up next to him. Smiling he shook her gently, 'hey sleepy head' Rukia stirred slightly, 'No, no, I don't want to play tickle monkey' Ichigo had to stifle his laughter as he shook her again, 'Daddy I said no' a frown crossed his face as she said that.<p>

Shaking her slightly harder, her eyes flickered open slightly, then she began to slip back into unconsciousness again, 'Ichigo I love you' she said as she slipped even deeper.

He was slightly stunned by what she had said then again what did he expect after what he had said before they left,it was the only thing they had left to say to one another, and if he was to be honest with himself then he would have said it soon enough himself.

'I know, I love you too my angel, my little evil Angel' Rukia smiled as she shifted in her sleep.

'Rukia wakey wakey, come on baby dol', Rukia shifted back into full consciousness, sitting up right she rubbed a fist into her eye as she stared at Ichigo with the other, opening her mouth to speak just as a yawn escaped, Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at that, 'Come on we have to go say hello to my...well I don't know what yet, but we have to go say hello'

As they both clambered to their feet Ichigo stretched, wincing slightly as his back popped and cracked, looking down slightly as he lowered his arms he smiled at Rukia, 'Well sexy ready to meet my family well Part of it at least'

with that Rukia took Ichigo's hand as they quietly made their way into Karin's room.

* * *

><p>Chad opened the door to Karin's room to see Rukia sat with Masaki in her arms and Ichigo stood beside Karin's bed with a hand clasped in hers and a smile plastered on his face, 'Chad, Thank you, what you did means a lot to both of us well to my whole family, but especially us two'<p>

he looked at Rukia and Smiled who grinned back and nodded to the baby as if to say "do you want to take her" Chad nodded and scooped Masaki from Rukia as she held the baby out to him still cradling her in her arms as she did so.

'Ichigo, honestly what did you expect me to say, Fuck off I want her named after my great aunt Greta'

Karin gave Chad a scathing look, 'Never use that language in font of Masaki, Sado do I make myself Clear' Sado Blanched under Karin's gaze, 'Sorry huni, it wont happen again', Ichigo laughed earning him a soft stomach hit from his sister, Ichigo grinned at his sister as he motioned to Rukia, 'Come on babe lets give these two some time alone' Rukia cocked any eyebrow at Ichigo, 'Just because I like you Kurosaki, doesn't mean you rule over me, but I agree we have kept them from some alone time with one another and Masaki, Shiro'

Shiro lowered his magazine for a second, raising an eyebrow at Rukia, 'Come on lets leave them in piece', Shiro smiled at the young woman, 'Hun I refer you to your own statement, but yes you are right, Karin, Chad I'll see you later.' he walked over to Masaki and kissed her gently on the forehead, Waving he walked out the door.

Ichigo shook his head as he shook Chad's hand and kissed Karin goodbye, Rukia stood smiled at Karin and Chad as she took Ichigo's hand drawing a small smile from Karin.

'So you coming now or you going to bust my balls again' Rukia laughed as did Karin, Chad just shook his head muttering 'Muppet' to himself as he watched the pair leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, guys and girls, hope this was adequate had a bit of a hard time writing this Chapter simply because I wasn't to sure on how to play it, Any ways Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>

**Thanks KAL**


	8. Love & War

**A/N, Well this is a drastic change in the tempo of the story, I hope you guys don't mind that I have jumped about a week in my universes time line, I just didn't want to drag things out with needless explanations and basically BORING BOLLOCKS, so I simply skipped it I will how ever Explain the reasons that the Characters end up here although the first one isn't the only one, Also I am introducing an OC into the Mix her name is Mina, and is the sole property of MarieRock, I am using the character with her permission.**

**Any ways read on and Enjoy people. Featured song is Short Change hero by The Heavy**

**And PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK suggestions are welcome to. :-)**

* * *

><p><strong> LOVE &amp; WAR<strong>

Ichigo paced round his Flat, his bare feet slapping on the wood flooring; his hands raking through his Bright orange hair as he once again railed against everything that had happened.

'Fuck' he screamed as he launched his foot into the back of his lounge chair sending the piece of furniture tumbling across the room.

His anger boiled over as he thought back to the argument that had suddenly erupted yesterday, grabbing the small marble pyramid his sister had given him as a gift on returning from her and Karin's vacation to Egypt, he launched it across the room watching as it slammed into the 105 inch television on the far wall.

Sparks and reflective glass shot out across the room, sweat poured down his bare torso as he paced some more up and down the room, glass stabbing at his feet from the smashed television and the two cut glass bowels he had smashed to smithereens in the rapidly increasing outburst of rage he was experiencing with increasing frequency.

Collapsing to his knees he smashed his fist's into the floor, watching the weakened boards of the floor crack driving splinters of pine into his fingers and knuckles, he raised his hands to the level of his eyes watching with a macabre fascination as blood oozed from the multitude of tiny cuts that covered his closed fist.

As he watched them dribble out the life giving fluids, feeling the rivulets run through his closed fingers dripping onto his wrists to run in trickles down his forearms; he felt tears begin to sting at his eyes, and run down his cheeks, the small pearls of saline collected running along his jaw to drip from his chin collecting into a pool on the floor.

* * *

><p>Rukia stood, her hands twisting the sash cored into as tight a twisted lump she could manage, the cored constricting around her small fingers until they went blue, wrenching her fingers free she flung the twisted lump of gold braided rope across the room watching as it caught the small replica Ming vase she had beside her couch.<p>

She watched in rapt fascination as the vase twisted and rocked over its base, then slowly but sure tipped spilling the dozen roses in a cascade of glistening water, with a ringing crack the vase split into a thousand pieces as impacted on the flagstone covered floor.

She stared at the shattered vase for several minuets her mind a turmoil of thoughts that vied for constant superiority over the others, tears fell from her eyes like shards of glass, she felt empty with out him but at the same time a raw unbidden anger towards that arrogant strawberry pushed itself to the forefront of her mind sending another cascade of glass like tears.

She opened her mouth and screamed, the scream that came out was filled with anguish and Fear Anguish at what had happened her mind reeled at the thought of it and Fear at the thought of never seeing his arrogant smirking face that she had fallen so deeply in love with.

Her scream turned to a crying wail, as she collapsed into a sobbing heap in the middle of her floor, he body shook as she poured the hurt and pain on to the cold hard unyielding stone beneath her.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sat on the roof of his Apartment building, a Gibson 400 guitar hung by the shoulder strap swinging as he pulled the bottle upwards and emptied another stinging shot down into his gullet, the alcohol burned its way down his throat, wiping away the pain and tears in a deluge of brown liquid.<p>

He looked at the bottle in his hand a wry smirk appeared on his face the half empty bottle of scotch tipped back once more as he poured more of the burning liquid down his throat.

Setting the bottle on the floor, he spun his guitar onto his stomach and began to strum out some chords, as he opened his mouth to sing words slurring only slightly as he did.

I can't see where you're comin' from

But I know just what you runnin' from

And what matters ain't'a who's baddest

but the Ones who stop you falling from your ladder

When you feel like you're feeling now

And doin' things just to please your crowd

When I love you like the way I love you

And I suffer but I ain't gonna cut you 'cause

This ain't no place for no hero

This ain't no place for no better man

This ain't no place for no hero

To Call home

This ain't no place for no hero

This ain't no place for no better man

This ain't no place for no hero

To Call home

And every time I close my eyes

I think, I think about you inside

And your mother givin' up on asking why

Why you lie and you cheat

and you try to make a fool out of she

I can't see where you' comin' from

But I know just what you' runnin' from

And what matters ain't'a who's baddest

but the Ones who stop you falling from your ladder, cause

This ain't no place for no hero

This ain't no place for no better man

This ain't no place for no hero

To Call home

This ain't no place for no hero

This ain't no place for no better man

This ain't no place for no hero

To Call home

He snatched up the bottle as he finished and emptied the last of it down his neck.

Standing up on the edge of the roof, he pitched the bottle high into the air and watched as the damp glistening glass pin wheeled through the air, and shattered on the building opposite, the glass burst into the air like glittering diamonds.

Ichigo watched as they fell to earth, standing with a burst of sudden anger he pitched the guitar into the air sending it spiralling away from him with an anguished cry.

* * *

><p>His pain filled scream bounced off the building, the woman three houses down looked out her window, her purple coloured eyes zeroed in on his bare topped form, she pushed up the window open and leant out slightly her brown slightly curly hair was caught by the small breeze blowing through the street.<p>

She leant out further resting on her folded arms as she leant on the outside windowsill, she had the sudden desire to call out to the man across from her, but held her tongue and conceded to simply monitoring the stranger across the way; suddenly her thoughts were roughly invaded by a voice from below.

'Hey window woman, hows he doing', She looked down at the voice from below, her breath caught in her throat as she took in the visage attached to the slightly rough voice.

Her eyes wandered along the large mane of red hair kept crudely in check by the length of waxed string wrapped around the pony tail extending of the back of his head, moving further on her eyes took in the tribal tattoos snaking out from underneath his clothes and across his forehead.

He leant against the lamppost grinning in a cock sure way that belied a self awareness that only the mildly arrogant can achieve, 'Hey love am I going to get an answer some time this millennium'

she jumped slightly as the voice once again smashed her reverie to pieces, 'He looks ok but I think he is slightly drunk, any way what's your name', he shook his head at the double barrelled answer, 'Names Renji, and that dude doing the spider man impression is Ichigo Kurosaki, What about you babe, what's your name'

She looked slightly startled by the sudden request and the way he asked it, but then again she thought to herself she had asked first. 'Mina, Mina Aburamai nice to meet you, although better circumstances would be nice, and I didn't realise that Was Ichigo, Rukia mentioned he lived round here but not right across from me'

Renji's eyes shot open, 'You know Rukia', Mina simply nodded, 'Yeah been best mates with her since primary school, we virtually lived and died at one another's houses, then again I thought you looked slightly familiar, weren't you at the same orphanage as her'

Renji's eyes darkened and Mina instantly felt slightly ashamed, 'Yeah I was, but a lot of time has passed since we last saw one another, so I have kept my mouth shut, plus my last name changed so I doubt she would know its me'

Mina smiled in a knowing way and cocked her head to left slightly as she looked on at him, 'Trust me she knows it's you she is actually a little upset that you haven't said anything about it to her'.

Renji turned three shades of purple as Mina rattled on, '**Fucking stupid bitch**' he shouted drawing Ichigo's attention aswell as Mina's, a drunken cry echoed down to them as Ichigo called out to Renji, 'Wenji, wanna Dwink, I thwink I got some up here with me', leaning precariously over the edge Ichigo emphatically motioned for Renji to join him.

Waving to Mina Renji trotted across the road, 'I'll catch you another time Mina, better make sure Carrot top doesn't do something stupid'

Mina smiled making Renji's heart jump slightly as she looked at him with a slight glitter to her eyes, a puzzled look slid across Renji's features as he felt the reaction to her smile 'What the fuck as that all about' he thought the turned his full attention back to Mina 'Well you welcome any time, I'm in Flat Seventeen D, just push the call button on the door and ill buzz you in' waving Renji smiled back and went inside Ichigo's flat, leaving a smiling Mina still attentively watching a bumbling Ichigo as he tottered unsteadily about the roof.

* * *

><p>Mina tapped the keys of her mobile phone and watched the screen as it searched out Rukia's home number, finally Rukia's number rolled on to the screen and she hit call.<p>

Mina waited impatiently as she listened to her phone ringing, 'Ruks come on pick up', after what felt like the thousandth ring a softy almost child like voice pick up, 'Hello' Mina's heart broke nearly in two as she heard the pain in her lifelong friends voice, 'Rukia, what happened with you two, he is going insane without you and its only been a week, at the moment he is up on the roof of his flat drunk as an Irish dock worker, I juts saw him launch his Gibson 400 off the roof, its a $40'000 dollar guitar, they don't even make them any more, what the hell happened to push you two into a corner like this'

Rukia began to sniff and Mina could hear her sobbing despite Rukia trying to hide it, 'Well, it was last Tuesday, we had been to see Karin and Chad after her baby was born on the Monday, Ichigo got a call on his phone from an old friend from high school inviting him to a party he asked if I could go and the person said yes'

* * *

><p>The house was heaving when Ichigo and Rukia arrived, no sooner had they entered they found drinks in their hands, Rukia looked at Ichigo who just shrugged, they sat on a sofa in one corner, the pounding music thumping against them, 'What are we doing here Ichi,cant we just go', Ichigo smiled back at her 'Can't sweety I have been putting off Keigo's party's for ages, but well I can't say no forever'<p>

He looked down at the woman curled against him with a soft smile on his face, her expression darkened slightly as she sulked, crossing her arms against her chest and pushing herself deeper into the cushions of the sofa.

'Still don't like it'

the night wore on and somehow Ichigo found himself separated from Rukia, the young woman cornered by a couple of adoring fans who wouldn't or simply in their confused states couldn't leave her alone.

Turning back from the Ichigo found himself, being dragged across the room towards a darkened corner, he was pushed back into a chair, and felt the weight of a warm body planting itself across him.

He looked up as his eyes adjusted to the darkness into the eyes of his Ex-Fiancé, 'Get the fuck off me, I told you I never wanted to be near you again, Keigo didn't say were here'

Orihimes face split into a grin as she looked down upon the man trapped beneath her, 'He doesn't know I am here, I found out from some one else you would be here and decided to pay a visit'

She pressed her self against him, running her hands along his legs and up his sides, her hands slithered like snakes along his body, making Ichigo's skin crawl.

Reaching up she grabbed the lapels of his leather coat and pulled it down over the tops of his arms pinning them to him.

'Why can't we just pick up where we left off, I miss you so, I miss the way you used to caress my body, I miss the feel of you against me' she ground her pelvis against him as she spoke, causing the bile to rise in his throat, she was oblivious to his reactions as she writhed against him.

'After what you did to me and Sado, you honestly think I would take you back, besides I have found some one else'

A malevolent look crossed her face, 'You mean the little Kuchiki princess, don't make me laugh; you would rather have a flat chested imp like her than me' as she finished her sentence she unlatched the top of her party dress letting her ample bosom spill free, Ichigo couldn't control his body's reaction to that and Orihime felt it, 'Well it seems like one part of you is pleased to see me' she ground her backside down against his crotch as she pushed her chest against him.

Rukia had managed to disentangle herself from the adoring duo and began the hunt for Ichigo, she prowled through the house in search of him the flame of anger still burning although slightly dulled by the good time she had had until the duo showed up and Ichigo had vanished.

Pushing open a door, she almost fainted, the sight before her was more than she could stand the buxom female grinding herself against Ichigo, although from her angle she was unable to tell that he was all bust bound in place by his own coat and that the woman had his legs pinned.

'You fucking bastard'

Ichigo's head snapped up as he stared over Orihimes shoulder at Rukia silhouetted in the door way.

'Rukia please it is not what it looks like seriously its not'

Rukia's eyes swam with tears, 'Tell it to someone who cares you prick, I thought you were different but I was obviously wrong you just like all the rest', Orihimes face split into a vicious victory filled grin, 'Looks like I win this time doesn't it' she whispered into his ear as she kissed the side of his neck; thrashing against the leather bonds of his coat he tried in vain to throw off the witch atop him 'Rukia wait, Get the fuck off me you ginger cunt'

snapping his head back he threw himself and Orihime off the chair backwards, rolling to his feet he shrugged his jacket back on and took off running after Rukia, 'RUKIA WAIT' he sprinted through the house and out the front door, but by the time he got there, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Mina was silent as Rukia relayed the tale to her, she was sceptical about what had happened, she knew who the woman was that Rukia had so comically described, 'Rukia, I know this is not what you want to hear but you have to let Ichigo explain his side of the story, all you have is circumstances at the moment an with any one else I would say screw it and leave them to it, but the woman you described was Orihime Inoue, she has been after Ichigo for years and was once engaged to him, I know this because I know her from Uni, she was an obsessive bitch then and she still is now; give Ichigo time to explain you will thank me after.'<p>

Rukia mumbled her agreement, and hung up, leaning against the wall she slowly slid to the floor and sat there her mind awash with images and thoughts, 'Maybe Mina is right, I should listen to what he has to say', Picking up her cordless phone once more she punched in Ichigos number and listened to it ring.


	9. Knowing is half the battle

** Knowing is half the battle**

Ichigo sat on the roofs edge, an second bottle of scotch sat next to him the cap ripped off, lifting the bottle to his lips he drank, placing the bottle back on the ledge, his feet kicked about in the wind.

Lifting his hand he ran it through his hair, he didn't turn as he heard the crunching of Renji's boots on the gravel behind him, lifting the bottle to his lips one more he further decreased the contents relishing the sensation as the liquid burned it's way to his stomach, scouring away the pain and some of the memories he wished he never had.

'You know Ren, I think this shit may just kill me' Ichigo said still not looking back as he gazed at the amber liquid in the bottle.

'Don't think so bro, but that drop might just do it'

Ichigo looked down at the pavement bellow.

'To be honest Ren right now, I couldn't care less, Orihime fucked my life up once again; cost me the only woman I have genuinely loved'

He sighs drinking from the bottle once more, laughing to himself he holds the bottle above his head, 'Want some', Renji slides down next to him bracing his feet against the raised roof edge.

'Nah I am good mate, want to tell me what happened, ain't seen you in over a week all I know is Rukia is pissed as hell and your drinking like an Irish man at his sisters wedding'

Ichigo snorted derisively.

'Ren you suck at analogises you know that'

Renji shrugs in reply, shifting against the seeping cold of the stone Ichigo buries his face in his hands and slowly recants his story.

'Well, you know what happened at Keigo's' Renji nods listening intently 'Yeah Orihime came in did her black widow bit and ended up face planting a wall when you threw the chair backwards', Ichigo smiles at the brief and succinct summary.

'Well I eventually caught up to Rukia, the rain was pounding buy then, I swear it seemed like a scene from sliding doors you know the one with John Hannah and Gwyneth Paltrow, on the bridge in the rain he stands there "permission to engage the enemy Sir", leans in and kisses her then she turns into the road and gets hit by the car, well it was like that without the car and the soppy ending, any way'

Renji looked slightly confused.

'I was stood there Rukia facing me, and I didn't know what to say, so I said what any one would, Sorry' Renji winced visibly, 'She screamed at me, "**Sorry, Sorry your fucking sorry, dragging me to a fucking stupid House party, then shacking up in a darkened room with some Slut, and all you say is Fucking sorry, No Ichigo Kurosaki I am the one who is sorry, sorry for the day I ever Clapped eyes on you, you FUCKING TWO FACED BASTARD**", with that she slapped me clean in the face, I grabbed holed of her arm and knelt down, blood running from my busted lip, looking her square in the face I said again.

"_Rukia I am sorry, what you saw I had no part in __conceiving, She has hunted me relentlessly ever since I was engaged to her two years ago_"

the look in her eyes told me she wasn't believing any of what I was saying

"_I promise you on my life and God strike me dead if I am lying to you, She ambushed me Ruk's dragged me in there and threw herself on me_"

I saw hurt and betrayal in her eyes nothing more, all she said was "**You expect me to believe that**" slapped me again and walked off; I just knelt there powerless'

Ichigo stared off into space as he brought the bottle to his lips once more and drank.

Renji snorted, 'You let her walk away'

Anger flared inside Ichigo his head swivelled as he looked at Renji, 'LET HER WALK AWAY, WHAT THE FUCK COULD I DO, YOU PRICK, ANYTHING I COULD HAVE SAID OR DONE TO STOP HER WOULD HAVE MADE THINGS WORSE, FUCK YOU'

Ichigo went to rise unsteadily to his feet as Renji sat next to him, anger and alcohol confusing his movement, as he put his foot on the edge trying to push himself up he slipped, his body weight and momentum carrying him off the edge of the roof.

Renji momentarily stunned by his friends sudden movement froze and watched as he vanished off the edge, 'ICHIGO' he cried as he flung himself sideways reaching for his friends Vanishing hand, flinging his arm out he tenuously caught hold of Ichigo's fingers as the intoxicated singer hung by his finger tips to crenelated mouldings adorning the roofs edge.

Ichigo stared up at Renji, 'And you said this building looked gay, not so gay now that its stopped me falling', Renji was scared witless as he felt Ichigo's fingers slowly slipping from his grip.

'Ichigo, don't fucking move', Ichigo smiled up at his friend, he knew things were bad but couldn't help what he said next, 'Oh you know me I'll just hang around see what happens'

Renji forced a smile that he didn't feel like showing even as he felt Ichigo slide from his grip a little further, 'Ichi, can you grab hold of anything firmly'.

Ichigo looked around himself, and saw the down pipe hooks for the old Iron drainpipe, 'Yeah I think so, I'm going to try and reach it'.

Ichigo braced his feet on the crenelated brick work as he reached to his Right, his fingers stretched as far as he could, desperately he snatched at the old Iron hooks embedded in the wall, as swiped his hand at them hitting nothing but air his body lurched, and then everything went quiet; he looked upwards and saw his Friends petrified face his mouth moving forming the words of his name,he felt the wind rushing past him cooling his heated skin, he watched as he clawed at the side of the building being drawn inexorably away from it his mind was whirling, screaming for this to stop, it was wrong, he should be up there, his hand reached upwards as his mind screamed at him.

Suddenly his ears and senses were assaulted buy noise as everything snapped back into focus, he heard a woman screaming and looked in the direction of the noise, to his neighbour across the street her Purple eyes locked on him as he fell, in some strange way he thought he should wave and did just that, 'ICHIGO' his head pivoted round to see Renji leaning over the buildings edge arm outstretched reaching for him.

His body jerked as he crashed into the awning halfway down the building, his journey stopped for a fraction of a second and he for that fleeting moment thought he was going to be ok before he went crashing through it his weight shearing through the canopies material like a hot knife through butter,

then his journey stopped as suddenly as it started, his eyes wide open in shock.

The sound of rending metal and glass reached Ichigo's ears as he crashed into the top of the car beneath him glass sprayed in all directions as his body weight crushed the roof inwards.

He lay there dimly aware of what happened unable to move blood running from the corners of his mouth and his nose, opening his mouth to speak he coughed and blood bloomed from him like a backed up sink, running down his chin and cheeks, he tried to raise his arm but nothing more came of it than a pathetic flopping motion, before finally mercifully blackness took him.

* * *

><p>Renji couldn't move, he stared down at Ichigo, his arm still stretched out as if he vainly hoped some how he could reach down and scoop him up to safety, tears welled in his eyes as he looked down at him, Rolling one to his back he dug in his pocket for his phone frantically punching in 999, and pressed it to his ear.<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia held the phone against her and listened to it ring.<p>

Renji walked in a daze through the flat, heading towards the door he glanced around him a familiar voice reaching his ear, 'Ichigo, its me we need to talk can we meet, maybe I can come over, please', snatching up the phone he frantically called out Rukia's name, 'Rukia, Ruk's, Ruk's its me Renji, get over here quickly, it's Ichigo just get here' slamming the phone down he bolted out the door and tore down the stairs as if the hounds of hell were snapping at his heels.

* * *

><p>Rukia stared at the phone, she had never in her life heard Renji scared, even in the orphanage he had always been strong and brave, protecting her and the others, she knew in her heart something was wrong before she dialled his number.<p>

Dumping the phone on the floor she ran out her house and hailed a taxi.

* * *

><p>The driver stared out ahead of him as he pulled into curb, 'looks like another jumper, you sure you want to stop here' Rukia simply nodded stuffing a fifty pound note through the passenger side window as she walked away from the cab, 'Hey miss that's to much', without looking back she called out,'Keep it', the driver looked stunned as he watched Rukia, run towards the scene, 'Yes miss' he muttered as he signalled right and pulled off into the traffic.<p>

Reaching the beacon that was Renji she stopped and stared at him, his blood shot red eyes and trembling hands, he didn't look the bastion of strength she knew him to be.

'W...What happened Ren', although she already knew the Bright orange hair on the gurney told her all she needed to know, Renji looked down at Rukia.

'H..H..He, He, Fell, He just fell one minuet we were talking about you and what happened and the next he was gone, just gone, I tried to help , I had hold of his hand but I couldn't grip it, I couldn't save him Rukia, he was in my grasp then he was gone'

Rukia clutched onto Renji watching as the Paramedic began to lift up the white sheet to lay over Ichigo's prone form, her heart was shattered, the man she loved lay there dead and the last thing she ever said to him was, "Why should I believe you", 'I never even got to say I was sorry, all I wanted to do was tell him I was sorry and that I loved him', Rukia buried her head in Renji's side as she sobbed her heart out.

Mina slowly approached the pair laying a hand on Rukia's shoulder she absently took hold of Renji's hand lacing her fingers through his.

He glanced down mildly surprised and gently closed his hand around hers.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's hand began to twitch a small moan escaping his mouth along with a bubble of blood, the paramedic looked like he was about to pass out.<p>

'Fucking hell, he's alive' the second paramedic looked up at his partner.

'No, not possible, I checked him he was flat line, nothing, not even brain waves', the first leant in and pressed two white latex gloved fingers to Ichigo's neck.

'Well he is now, it's weak but its there, something tells me he don't want to die Today' the men scrambled, hurriedly loading Ichigo into the Ambulance, Rukia tore away from Renji and smashed her way to the ambulance just stopping the doors from closing, 'What do you think your doing love, we gotta go', Rukia looked up at him the look in her eyes stopping him dead, 'He's my boyfriend I'm going with him', the man nodded mutely before replying 'Get in', she clambered into the ambulance and the doors slammed shut.

Renji watched as the sirens burst into life wailing into the distance as the Ambulance flew down the road.


	10. Never Again

**Well wasn't last time a shock, I hope this adds something to it all and more importantly that you all enjoy it, Also if any one has read other pieces by me you will know I like Flash backs the sequences will be denoted by A. being completely obvious, and B. in italics.**

**FINALLY, Let me know what you think I REALLY WANT TO KNOW**

**Never again.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo lay in the bed tubes running from his nose and mouth, the pump in the corner softly hissing as it pumped oxygen into his lungs from the plug in his nostrils, his head was swathed in bandages and his torso, both arms and his left leg were covered by casts.<p>

'you know ever since that argument you have never left my thoughts, I wanted to run to you, hold you and tell you everything was ok, Shiro explained it all to me what Orihime did and What she has been like, I was so caught up in my own emotions that I couldn't face you, not with how I had treated you, please Ichigo wake up tell me everything is ok and that we are ok, I Love you stupid strawberry, open your damned eyes and look at me'

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face in the blankets of his bed, Shiro watched silently from the door way, a trail of tears crept down his face as he watched Rukia pour her heart out to the still comatose Ichigo.

Shiro turned and walked away, leaving Rukia alone with him and herself.

Rukia climbed up onto the bed and curled herself next to him her head resting on his cast covered chest, slowly she drifted into a tormented sleep.

* * *

><p>Rukia was gently Shaken awake by a smiling Shiro she looked down to see she was still curled up tightly to the Comatose form of Ichigo, stretching and yawning she swung her legs down from the bed and sat in the visitors chair, Shiro smiled again handing her a cup of lukewarm coffee, 'Sorry it's not any better love, machines here look about thirty years old'.<p>

Rukia took the cup gratefully and clasped it between her hands. 'Thanks Shiro'

Shiro smiled at her, 'It's ok love the least I could do for my future sister in law'

She looked stunned, he jaw mad the motions of talking but nothing came forth, Shiro merely smiled back in the knowing way that infuriates all who see it.

'What' she said finally finding her voice., 'Rukia I will be frank here, Ichigo is madly in love with you I have never seen him more in love with any one, and I think you can say the same for yourself otherwise you wouldn't be here right now, Now, I have seen my brother hurt by several women none more so than that Witch Orihime, what she did, well what she did was unforgivable'

He stopped traces of still brooding resentment washed over his features.

'What did she do, Shiro'

Shiro looked at Rukia, the pain dancing behind his eyes as he turned his attention to his still comatose brother, Shiro sighed and run his fingers through his hair raking his scalp.

'Basically she ripped his heart out, they were engaged for almost three years they lived together and seemed to be happy, they tried for a kid but she couldn't carry maybe that's what turned her'

Rukia looked at him strangely, 'You mean gay like yourself', Shiro smiled, 'No love, not gay, she turned'

He looks her in the eye's, and grabs her chin gently,'She turned, to some one else'

'Who' Rukia leant forwards and looked at him, 'Who, tell me', Shiro's eyes glowed with suppressed Anger 'Chad'

* * *

><p><strong>Two year's Ago.<strong>

_Ichigo sat in the small house on Brooks close, the television played softly to itself, a small smile played across his face as he twirled his fingers through Orihimes hair, he glanced down at her content with his lot in life, he had a couple of singles that his Producer was putting out and things were good as a solo singer._

_He looked down at Orihimes hand, the diamanté Ring glinted as the light played through it, the comfortable silence enveloped them like a blanket, Orihimes breathing was slowing making Ichigo grin, 'Babe, hey babes, Orihime, Darling Go to bed', Orihime stirred next to him mumbling incoherently as her mind attempted to drive away the fog of near sleep, 'M'hmm, Ok' she struggled to her feet her mind still partially asleep._

_She stumbled to her feet, and wandered off to the bed room; Ichigo watched her go although he was happy with her, it wasn't the same after they found they could never have a baby, all he had wanted was to be a good father and have a family of his own, but, Orihime had changed he saw it she knew it something was different although he never said anything._

* * *

><p><em>Orihime feigned sleep,she waited until she heard Ichigo's breathing level out then carefully slipped out the bed and left, she drove for a while until she reached their favourite spot, stepping from the car she made her way over to the only other vehicle that was there, the driver stepped out and approached Orihime, 'Hey baby, you ok' she cooed as she wrapped her arms round his neck.<em>

_'Yeah I am now'_

_she delved into a deep kiss, with him her tongue dancing over his as they fell into it deeper and deeper his hands Roamed her body, grasping her buttocks he lifted her from the floor and spun placing her on the bonnet of his car as his hand slid up her thigh._

_'Having fun'_

_Both of them froze, she looked over his shoulder, at the silhouette of her Fiancée as he strolled through the headlight beams a cigarette hanging from his bottom lip, 'I suppose your going to tell me it's a mistake or an accident, **NO ONE DRIVES FOR FORTY FIVE MINUETS TO THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE FOR A MISTAKE OR AN ACCIDENT, WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR ORIHIME, STUPID, I HAVE KNOWN SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH YOU FOR A WHILE NOW BUT THIS AND WITH MY BEST FRIEND'** Ichigo's eyes snapped on to Chad, his face was locked in a mask of surprise and hurt, this confused Ichigo slightly, 'How could you, Damn it man I was the one who brought you in and this is how you repay me Fucking my woman behind my back what the fuck bro' Chad's mouth opened and closed several times before anything was heard from him, 'Ichigo she told me you two were finished a year ago, I, I, I, thought you knew'._

_Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, **'A FUCKING YEAR YOU HAVE BEEN DOING THIS A FUCKING YEAR , I WAS TRYING FOR A CHILD WITH YOU AND YOU HAVE BEEN SCREWING AROUND FOR OVER A YEAR, YOU HEARTLESS BITCH' **_

_Orihime threw her head back and laughed, sliding off the car she stood, 'It's simple really when you failed me I sought out a replacement for your defective goods Chad fit the bill nicely, I slip off the ring and drive to meet him and make sure I am back before you wake up, what tipped you off'_

_She looked Ichigo in the eye no hint of remorse or regret was in her features as she looked at him, 'Nothing I just wondered where you went each night, so I decided tonight to follow you and find out, that and I found your ring in the bathroom'_

_Ichigo looked like he was about to faint as she approached him sliding her arm around him she rubbed her body against his as she whispered in his ear, 'Well, I guess you know now, it was fun Ichigo, you win this one' laughing she walked away to her car leaving the two men to their own devices._

_Ichigo holding the ring in the palm of his hand, dropped to his knees in the dirt as he heard her car start, her hollow sadistic laugh flowing over him._

_Chad stood there slowly his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet covered boxed flipping it open he looked at the white gold ring inside it, snapping the box shut he pushed it back into his pocket and sat on the bonnet of his car never uttering a word._

* * *

><p>'And Chad hasn't spoken since not to Ichigo any way, not unless he has to when he called up about his daughters birth and a few other things apart from that nothing, they haven't been able to fully mend what happened between them, they would do anything for one another don't get me wrong but Chad cannot bring himself to say anything any more last time he did well, I just told you what happened'<p>

Rukia was speechless, she didn't know what to say, how some one could be so cruel was beyond her understanding, she looked at Ichigo's still form, tears stung her eyes sniffing slightly she looked back to Shiro and shuddered involuntarily, 'it's eerie how similar they are' was all that went through her head she was unable to hold Shiro's gaze any longer, he gaze flicked away from him.

Noticing the pain his appearance was causing her he smiled kindly and excused himself as he got to the door he heard her softly call out to him, 'Shiro I'm, well I'm sorry', he stopped at the door and looked down at her the soft kind smile never leaving his face, 'It's ok I know what you thinking and it's fine honestly' Rukia smiled at him an unspoken pledge of gratitude flowed from her nodding Shiro turned and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked around him Fear coursed through his very being, all he could see was the deep, sobering blue grey of the sky above him, and massively tall buildings all around him, 'Where the hell am I' The rain pounded down on him, his body felt heavy and his throat was raw, rubbing his throat he walked forwards, the landscape seemed to stretch on forever, he walked for what seemed like hours but could have been minuets time seemed to have no meaning here.<p>

His anger began to rise and rise, the rain was relentless, screaming he called out to empty void that was the city, '**WHERE IS EVERY BODY' **

His voice rebounded off the towers coming back to him a thousand fold, this only drove him to new heights on anger, **'FUCK YOU'**

Again his voice rebounded back at him, he collapsed backwards on to a bench, 'where the hell am I' He ran his fingers through his hair crying in despondency.

He sat stock still for hours, the rain pounding down upon him, softly a voice drifted to him, his ears twitching in recognition but as soon as he focused on it, it was gone; he looked around him for some sign of the source, and was greeted by.

Nothing.

The place was empty the rain falling so hard that he was shrouded by walls of water.

* * *

><p>Rukia's tears fell from her eyes landing on Ichigo's cheeks and face, sobbing she collapsed against him,'Wake up, Ichigo please, please wake up, I am so, so, so, sorry.'<p>

she lay her head against his chest hopping to hear his heart beat, but, nothing the thick plaster of the castings that covered him stopped everything.

All she heard was the soft beeping of the ECG machine with an accompanying soft plip from the drip feeding into his veins.

Her fingers curled as she dropped into a troubled sleep, 'Ichigo' she whispered as her mind fell deeper into her troubled subconsciousness, 'I love you, come back to me'

* * *

><p>Renji sat on the steps of Ichigo's flat a soft leather jacket clutched in his hands, his eyes blood shot and puffy from crying, 'You stupid git Ichigo, what the hell were you thinking', his head fell forwards again the jacket clutched to his chest as another wave of anger and pain rolled through him, Mina stood leaning against the door frame to the street side door watching Renji, she felt the pain he was going through, having lost her younger brother in an accident years before a small tear ran down her cheek as she remembered it.<p>

Stepping forward she walked to Renji and sat down next to him, gingerly she slide her arm across his shoulders and pulled him close, Renji let himself fall sideways resting his head in the crook of her shoulder, Mina gently stroked the side of his head letting her fingers curl through his blood Red locks as she shushed and comforted him, 'Renji it's ok, he's going to be ok' Renji looked up into Mina's face, 'You think so' she couldn't help but feel her heart leap as she looked at him he had such hope in her face, 'Yes, I do' Renji felt a soft smile tug at his lips as he gazed into her purple orbs, 'Thank you' Mina smiled and Kissed Renji lightly, in her mind just a small kiss, a tap of kindness then she felt herself being pulled forwards as it grew and bloomed into something more.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku sat in Chad's apartment opposite Karin the baby stirred in her arms, Ikkaku shifted his gaze to his friend, 'So what do you think Big Man' Chad simply shrugged, 'I don't know dude, I simply don't know'<p>

They both looked to Karin, 'He has been through a lot worse than this but, a fifty foot fall onto an awning and a BMW 5 series well that's a lot to put any one through'

'Well that decides it then, I'm going down there, want to see for myself how he is; if your coming with me then come on otherwise, I'll catch you later'

With that Ikkaku rose to his feet and walked out the apartment.

* * *

><p>Rukia woke with a start, glancing around her all she saw was the glaring white of the sterile hospital room, and she began to cry once more, standing up she made her way out the room and down the corridor.<p>

Standing infront of a vending machine she looked through the perspex front of the machine at the contents inside and pondered what to get. Settling on a cereal bar and a bottle of water from the next machine she put in her money and methodically punched in the codes on the cold metal keypads and watched as the spiral of metal rotated and pushed her bar down into the bay at the bottom, then listened as he bottle of still water dropped down in the other machine.

Picking up her meagre breakfast she retreated back to Ichigo's room and sat and waited,waiting was all she did now waited for him to awaken waited for him to come back to her.


	11. Seen it before

SEEN IT BEFORE

Ichigo sat there on that bench, nothing made sense here, and the rain, the god damned rain, it never ceased.

He stood fists clenched so tightly that his nails bit deeply into his palms, he felt them push their way through his skin, lifting his hands he slowly unfurled his fingers and stared, nothing, not a drop of blood, not even a puncture mark.

"What the"

He was certain that he had cut his palms he had felt it, he was sure he had, but there was nothing there so he couldn't have, his mind boiled in side his skull as the confusion took hold of.

Slumping backwards he hit the bench with a thump.

* * *

><p>Rukia stared at Ichigo as he stirred and moved against the bed, his hands closing tightly, she watched as the small trickles of blood seeped through his fingers staining the pristine white sheets.<p>

"Ichigo, what is wrong with you"

She whispered more to herself than anyone else, she heard the door click softly and listened to the whispering hiss of the draught excluder as its brushed across the tiled floor.

Ikkaku stepped in quietly pushing the door shut as he entered, looking at the still form on the bed he sighed and shook his head.

"Daft bastard all ways doing something for attention"

Stepping forwards he lay a comforting hand on Rukia's shoulder as he set the carrier bag down on the floor flinching as it clanked slightly drawing a curious glance from Rukia.

"How you doing sweet heart"

Rukia smiled up at him, and motioned to the chair opposite her.

"Ok, I guess, keeping any eye on him, no one else seems to"

Ikkaku looked slightly hurt at that statement.

"Sorry"

Rukia mumbled as she saw the look on his face, Ikkaku waved his hand at her patting the air softly

"No worries I deserved it, should have been here sooner, I guess for some stupid reason I was scared that if I did he wouldn't wake up, I dunno"

He stood up and walked towards Rukia, placing his hands on the tops of her arms he gently lifted her up from the chair.

"Go home, get some rest , some fresh clothes and a decent meal, bottled water and tracker bars aren't a stable diet"

She looked at him slightly shocked.

"How did you know what I was eating"

Ikkaku glanced at the table and cocked his eye brow, Rukia's face bloomed red as she realised just how dense she had been.

"Oh, yeah" she sighed deeply as she looked up into the Pale blue eyes that stared down at her, hugging Ikkaku she felt him tense up slightly then slowly relax and felt a gentle pat on her back as he offered a stilted comfort to her.

Rising on her tiptoes she kissed him gently on the cheek causing him to blush a deep crimson, turning from him she walked over to the still immobile Ichigo and kissed him lovingly on the forehead, curling her fingers into his.

"I'll be back soon my love, I promise"

Stepping back she quickly wiped away tears that threatened to break free, praying Ikkaku didn't notice, glancing round at him she saw him gazing through a magazine he had snatched up moments before, she smiled and knew what he had done, allowing her to keep some pride infront of the Macho Rocker and silently thanked him for it.

"I'll be back soon Ikkaku, keep an eye on him for me"

Ikkaku glanced up from the magazine he was now genuinely interested in.

"No worries, I ain't got any where to be unlike the rest of the group I don't have a ball and chain tying me down"

Rukia scowled slightly causing him to chuckle, "Go on Piss off, I got this covered"

Smiling at him she left, Ikkaku dropped into the seat, reaching into the carrier bag he pulled out a still chilled bottle of bud wiser, bringing the bottle to his lips he drank slowly before setting it down on the arm of the chair still in his grip.

Staring at Ichigo he sighed inwardly, watching the only man who had ever called him a friend and truly meant it, up until he had met the others in the band he hadn't had many friends if any, only Ichigo had ever stuck by him, him and Chad, the inseparable pair, he smiled at the memories that flooded his thoughts and raised the bottle again in a silent toast to his comatose friend before draining the bottle and setting it on the table infront of him.

"You, Chad, The rest of the group, your my family, all I have in the world if anything happened to you I honestly don't know what I would do, look at me now pouring out my soul to you and you can't even hear me"

Ikkaku smiled and cracked open another beer, "damn I am a coward, I would kill and die for all three of you,well four now with your little princess and I mean it I would, but this is as close as any one is going to get to finding out about it."

Raising the bottle he toasted the unconscious man before him, "Cheers bro, I love you"

* * *

><p>Renji looked at Mina fear washing over him, as he carefully pulled away from her, "I, I, I, I'm, Uh, I'm sorry, I don't know why I just did that"<p>

Mina looked at him slightly hurt, as she stared at him the soft rhythmic thumping of her heart filled her completely, she sat there not knowing what to do, she was drawn to him not just physically the need to be close to him roared through her very being like a tornado through a city, tearing her apart at the same time as it compelled her towards him.

Abandoning all sense and reason she leant forwards again, grasping the back of his neck lacing her fingers through his hair she drew him to her, locking her mouth to his she kissed him, deeply pouring all she was into him.

Dropping the jacket Renji clasped her round the waist as he pulled her forwards onto him, he legs splayed across him as she sat across him not once breaking contact.

Grasping her waist firmly he leant deeper into the passionate embrace.

Running his hand up her back her ran his hand through her hair feeling it flow like water through his fingers, dragging her shirt up she let go of his hair as she raised her arms above her head feeling the shirt slid up and off her body, breaking the kiss for mere seconds the shirt flew through the air landing in a crumpled ball at the foot of the stairs.

* * *

><p>Chad sat with his arm around Karin they had put Masaki to be an hour ago and where enjoying the time alone together, but Chad could sense something was wrong with Karin.<p>

"Thinking of Ichigo again"

She nodded, She sighed as tears threatened to escape she forced them down willing herself not to cry, Chad seeing her well up pulled her closer to him hugging her tightly.

"Why not go see him, put it to rest, Ikkaku's there at the moment, I ain't sure about Rukia, I think she has gone home to clean up and eat."

Looking Karin in the face.

"You know she was there from when he was admitted three weeks ago until today, she hadn't left once, not once she has stayed by him the whole time"

Karin felt ashamed with herself in the three weeks Ichigo had been hospitalised she had been to see him a total of six times and here Rukia was not leaving night and day, they had been together what she thought to herself a month, Two tops.

Clenching her fists in anger she pushed away from Chad, seeing the anger in her Chad leapt from the sofa and drew Karin into a tight hug.

"Don't be mad at Rukia, she's stayed because all she has is Ichigo, Do you think Ichigo would be mad at you for only visiting six times, No he wouldn't he would understand about us having to look after Masaki, she is after all our daughter Karin, don't let you anger at yourself blind you into raging against Rukia"

Karin sighed and slumped against him, looking up at her husband she smiled.

"Sometimes I really do wonder how I was this lucky to find you Sado, I do love you"

She hugged his chest tightly he head only just reaching the bottom of his neck,

"I know Mi corazon, I know, Phone Yuzu, and go with her to see your brother ill stay here with Masaki"

Nodding Karin pulled away from Chad and moved over to the phone in the hall way, picking it up she sighed as she punched in the number and listened to it ring, hearing the click at the other end she steeled herself and spoke in a small quavering voice.

"Hey Yuzu it's me, I know it's been a while, uh I don't know if you have heard from dad at all but" she paused as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's Ichigo, he's"

Yuzu's heart lurched in her chest.

"He's Dead isn't he"

Karin almost laughed, "No, he isn't dead Dumb ass, He's in a coma, he fell from the roof of his Flat"

Yuzu didn't know whether, to laugh or cry, "When did this happen"

Karin knew she was in trouble, although not as much as her father would be from both of them.

"Three weeks, sorry its taken me that long to call you I was so wrapped up with Masaki"

The phone burst with a very uncommon verbal outburst from Yuzu, holding the phone away from her head she could still plainly hear her sisters ranting.

She sighed as the ranting continued, "Yuzu Shut up, when are you back here again, we can go see him together, and then kick dads ass together, he should have told you about Ichigo and his accident"

Karin's anger was almost past boiling point, as she spoke to Yuzu it did little to calm her mood, slamming the phone into the cradle she smashed it against the stand so hard the casing cracked.

"Sado, I am officially going to kill my father"

with that said she kissed her husband on the cheek and walked out to her car.

* * *

><p>Renji and Mina Lay in her Flat clothes strewn about the place, they had only just managed a huddled escape from the stair case, during their impassioned embrace they had been startled into a flighty retreat by a sixty five year old grandmother who was struggling to hide her grand child's eyes from the debauched display infront of them.<p>

Screaming and screeching the woman had chased them from the stair well and halfway across the road up until she had actually remembered the reason for her anger in the first place.

Renji lay there a stereotypical cigarette hanging from his lip as Mina curled against him running her hand across his Stomach and chest.

"Renji" she traced his chin with her finger, running her nail along his jaw as she coaxed a reply from him.

"Hmm" he glanced down at her pushing against the pillow with his arms as he stretched his six foot frame, his hands locked behind his head hoping to hear the faint pops from his cramped spine.

"Yeah babe", he gasped as his back finally gave in and cracked releasing the tension from his muscles.

"What do you want from this, it is fine if it's nothing, it's just well"

he looked a little nervous as he looked into her eyes and she sensed it, looking away.

"Hey" he said as he grasped her chin guiding her face towards his, "What's up with you"

She smiled at him, "Well, honestly I don't know, I just feel safe with you; I knew something was different with you when I first saw you three weeks ago"

Renji was now very very nervous he wasn't good with this sort of thing he never had been, so he decided to do what he thought best and slowly draped his arm round her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

She snuggled into him more resting her leg across his as she fell into his embrace.

"Mina, I want you to know before we get any further than we are, I ain't good with things like this never have been, I wasn't shown how to bee good at this, and I well; I like you a lot, But, I don't want to hurt you"

She smiled at him as she rolled her self on top of him, the sheet sliding down her back as his eyes traced her half lit form, he slowly dragged his gaze back up her lithe and supple form, locking on to her depth less eyes, "Damn it" he thought, "Why do I feel like I am drowning every time I look at those eyes of hers"

"Don't worry, you wont, it's time some one showed you what life and love truly mean"

With that she sank on to him, Renji's head dropped back into the pillow as he groaned.

Mina looked down at him her eyes tracing his lines as she gazed into his eyes, leaning forwards as she slowly sank onto him drawing him deeper to her, she whispered "I'm yours"

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat alone, the bench still his home, slowly he turned his head, a soft tapping step drawing his attention, he gazed into the misted rain, as he watched a figure materialise through it, The raven black hair snapping in the wind, the Violet eyes that gazed longingly at him, the slowly she lifting arms begging to him.<p>

Ichigo leapt from the bench sprinting to her, falling to his knees water cascading in torrents as he smashed through the stillness of it, he glided along the water slicked surface his arms reaching for her, his hands brushed the soft cotton of her blouse as he felt his arms close around her, as he drew her tight to him feeling the warmth of her body against his, he fell, Rukia vanishing in a flash.

Slamming hard into the clod wet unyielding stone of the floor, he screamed her name as he smashed his fist against the drenched floor.

"RUKIA"

tears streamed from his face as he screamed the pain rolling out of him, rolling on to his back he let the rain cascade down upon him, an inhuman cry on anguish filled the air as he unleashed all that he had kept inside.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku stared as he watched his friend buck and writhe in the bed the restraints creaking as every muscle in his body tensed, then he was still the bend rocking as he crashed back into it.<p>

"Where are you man, because where ever it is, it looks painful"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well not my favourite ending for a chapter but it will have to do if I put any more down it wouldn't have felt right and would have just cut it out again, so here you go peeps let me know what you think of it.**


	12. But not like this

**You all know the drill by now, Read, Then REVIEW, sorry it took so long for this to come out I have been swamped with work and things at home I do so apologise to you all, next one should be along soon.**

**I hope.**

**Later Days.**

**KAL**

* * *

><p><strong>But not like this.<strong>

Ichigo sat bolt upright in the hospital bed, his throat constricted making him gag and choke, feeling his way across his bandaged head he found the breathing pipe and slowly pulled it out of throat.

He felt sick to his stomach as the pipe slid out of his oesophagus clicking against the cartilage rings of his throat; he heaved and retched the further it travelled until with an obscene pop it was pulled free.

He gasped spewing clear mucus filled bile on to the bed linen.

Raising his hands he grabbed hold of the tube in his nose and viciously wrenched it clear, swinging his legs he groped blindly until he found the edge of the bed, stumbling out of it he felt the heart monitors and EKG machines pad and cables tear free of his body as he stumbled blindly.

Crashing into the wall he groaned, feeling his way he slowly felt his way over his head until he found the tape holding down the edge of the bandages that were wrapped like a cocoon round his head, slowly he began to unravel them, as he stumbled along leaning heavily against the wall.

He inched his way along holding to sense the change in texture as he passed from wall to door but all he felt was the harsh scrapping of the walls vinyl panels then nothing.

Stumbling faster than his feet could cope with he smashed into the corridors outer wall as he still carried on with the methodical unwrapping of his head.

* * *

><p>Rukia walked through the hospital he legs felt like lead, all she wanted to do was sit down and cry, she felt so helpless, and she knew the only reason he was up there lying unconscious was because she had over reacted, the thoughts of that night flashed through her head, "no" she scolded herself "I hadn't over reacted, I had every right to react the way I had to what I saw, what was I supposed to think; but even knowing this why do I feel so god damned confused" she silently cried to herself as she moved through the corridors towards his room. "I feel like a child lost in the woods looking for my mummy" she bit her bottom lip hard enough to tear the skin, blood welled against her teeth the sharp copper tang snapping her back to reality.<p>

"Ichigo" she sped up sprinting down the corridor, her hair whipped behind her as she leapt the stairs three at a time.

* * *

><p>He tore and dragged at the bandages, slowly the light began to seep through like water eating through plaster it slowly began to coalesce into images.<p>

Stumbling and slipping he continued on forwards, he flinched as a loud crash echoed somewhere ahead, feverishly he tore the bandages away as he heard hurried footsteps approaching, his whole world seemed to sway, as the last vestige of bandage fell away bathing him in white hot light, his knees buckled under the sudden dazzling glare, as he tumbled a soft comforting grip enveloped him guiding him, slowing him shrouding him in warmth.

His eyes danced as he struggled to focus on the misshapen shadow before him, as his vision cleared all he saw was violet, he smiled, as the face before him swam into view, lifting his hand he slowly traced the outline of her jaw, he smiled "Good, you are real" she looked at him puzzled, "I thought for a second that I was dreaming", she swatted his shoulder gently as she pushed the hair out her eyes, "Dumbass strawberry, you know full well I wouldn't be a dream I'd be a damned nightmare"

he started to laugh the pain creased his features, "Oh god, don't make me laugh midget it hurts" she jabbed in the rib harder than she meant to causing his face to contort in pain, "Told you don't call me a midget", he run his hand through her hair, "Then don't say your a night mare to me, because right now your the best thing in the world to see".

She sighed as she looked down at him, "I'll chalk that up to the morphine, come on" she threw his arm over her shoulders as she tried to help him to his feet.

"Ikkaku, get your Balled Pachinko ass out here" Rukia practically screamed as she struggled to keep Ichigo upright, drawing the attention of two nurses who came running down the corridor as Ikkaku burst from the room knocking one nurse flying.

"Shit sorry love" he mumbled as he stopped to help her up, their eyes locked as Ikkaku helped her up, "Uh hi sorry about that" Ikkaku blushed slightly causing the nurse to giggle at him, both took off at the same time towards Ichigo and Rukia the first nurse already supporting Ichigo's weight with Rukia's some what inadequate help, Ichigo looked at Rukia slightly dazed from the sudden exertions, "You know I love you right", Rukia looked stunned, the nurse to his right looked past him to Rukia, "Id keep this one, even in this state he thinks of you, definitely a keeper"

Rukia blushed a deep crimson as she smiled back at the nurse unable to keep the look of astonished joy from her face.

They were quickly joined by Ikkaku and the second nurse who immediately slung Ichigo's left arm over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ichigo lay in his bed the covers pulled waist high, the nurses were busying themselves cleaning the room down and reattaching some of the machines to pads on Ichigo's chest, Rukia sat there a slight smile on her face, the brown haired nurse looked at her, Rukia glanced at the name tag on her uniform shirt, "Asano" the nurse looked at her quizzically, "Yes miss", "Oh no sorry I was just wondering where I know the name, Your not related to Keigo Asano by chance are you" the nurse smiled, "Yes he is my younger brother"<p>

Rukia looked mildly surprised although she had suspected something like that, "Well would you do me a favour and slap him when you next see him, he almost broke me and Ichigo up by inviting that witch Orihime to a party of his knowing full well we were both going"

Mizuho's eye twitched slightly but she managed by the grace of god to keep herself in check, "No problem I would be glad to"

As Mizuho turned to leave Ikkaku stood and followed her out, Rukia raised an eyebrow at him receiving a nonchalant shrug in reply.

Turning her attention back to Ichigo she saw him staring at her, and blushed Slightly, the pair were now alone the first nurse having departed wordlessly after depositing Ichigo back in his bed and making sure he was ok, "So", Rukia looked him in the face, Ichigo Grinned he knew what was coming, "So", she walked towards the bed looking at a blasé Ichigo.

Ichigo did his utmost to keep the grin from oozing its way across his features.

Rukia sat herself on the edge of his hospital bed, "Did you mean what you said", he purposely looked confused, "What did I say"

He looked at her a teasing smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "You told me that you loved me, I want to know, Ichigo, if you meant it"

He knew if he teased her much more it would hurt her but he couldn't help himself right now, "I dunno probably just oxygen starvation or something"

He instantly saw the light in her eyes die and fade away, replaced by pain and hurt.

"Oh, Ok"

She turned her head to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

Seeing this Ichigo couldn't keep the charade going any longer.

As Rukia began to shift herself off the bed he grabbed her wrist, "Rukia sorry, it was just a joke, I..Well...When we were in the hospital waiting for Masaki to be born, Well you fell asleep next to me and well, you told me you loved me when you were asleep"

Rukia glowed bright red, as she looked back him her eyes still watery from tears that she still bravely held back.

Despite this Ichigo soldiered on Desperately Ignoring the look on her face; "And well, I wanted to be the first to say it"

Rukia's head snapped up and she stared him in the face, "You...you"

Ichigo smiled, "Yes, Rukia"

"I"

He pulled her towards him.

"Love"

He wrapped his arms around her drawing her even closer to him.

"You"

slowly and gently he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers kissing her gently, but with a passion neither of them could deny.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku stood in front of Mizuho as she leant against the wall absently playing with the hem of her scrubs shirt, she smiled up at him her eyes twinkling slightly.<p>

"So" she smiled at him, "So" Ikkaku grinned then the smile faltered, "You know I will probably end up hurting you"

Mizuho shrugged, "I'm a big girl, I can look after myself"

She grinned as she grabbed hold of Ikkaku's jeans jacket and dragged him towards her locking her lips onto his as she curled her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>The doctor strolled into the room, glancing at the embraced couple before picking up the clipboard hanging off the end of Ichigo's bed, Ichigo looked up and nodded at the doctor, who looked sympathetically at the curled form of Rukia who was cuddled tightly to his side her head resting on his Chest as he cradled his arm round her.<p>

"Well mister Kurosaki, I am glad to see you awake and well, you recovery is astounding simply is, any one else would either have died or been crippled for life but this left you with", the doctor flicked through the pages of the clipboard.

"Ligament damage to your right leg a broken left leg a dislocated right shoulder and a fractured skull, the skull fracture was minor but I would avoid any undue pressure for about ten weeks, and the legs well, that is down to how well you body can heal, which from the look of you should be fine"

Ichigo grinned at the doctor "Well doc all I can say is thank you, I owe you my life literally and figuratively if there is anything I can do to say thank you just tell me and it's done"

The doctor tried to wave it off but Ichigo wouldn't have it, after several minuets of bantering back and forth, the doctor finally relented.

"Mr Kurosaki please, Yes I will admit there is something you could do, My son is currently at Great Ormond Street Hospital, if you are willing he is a great Fan of your early work, and I will admit so am I, now he and the rest of the children on his ward have been let down several times by other people promising to visit"

Ichigo grinned and nodded, "I would love to, Tell them I will be there in" He glanced at his legs, "Four weeks today".

The doctor smiled and nodded, "Oh and one more thing, if you wish we can discharge you today and send a care team out to you to check on your progress weekly; although it is entirely up to you Mister Kurosaki"

Ichigo nodded as the doctor placed the Board back on the end of his bed, and scribbled a quick prescription, "Take three of these every twelve hours and call me in two weeks to let me know how your doing"

Ichigo grinned and shook the doctors hand.

* * *

><p>Ichigo hobbled into his flat and received the shock of his life, it was spotless, the television repaired, the floor was re-finished and the dented and split planks replaced, he stared around his mouth agape at what he thought would be his still trashed flat.<p>

Renji strolled out of the bedroom Mina close behind him, "Hey bud", Ichigo spun awkwardly the crutches clicking as he turned, "We both thought you could do with something good coming your way after all this Sad, as Sapphire here puts it"

Rukia had her hand to her mouth stifling a gasp, teas welled in her eyes, dropping all pretence she ran and flung herself at Renji, "You stupid Pineapple bastard, you never change do you, always doing for others before yourself"

She sniffed as she let go of him and slid to the floor, "Hey Rukes, been a while huh"

She looked up at him, as she cuffed the tears away from her eyes, "Why the hell didn't you say anything to me when you first saw me you over grown bastard, the way you acted made me feel like shit you know that"

With that she kicked him in the shin then slammed her fist into his stomach sending him to the floor, Mina stood there shocked while Ichigo snickered to himself, "That is for making me cry"

she stalked away from him and plopped on to the couch crossing her arms across her chest a scowl on her face.

"Not to be a bother but could some one possibly give me a hand to the bed room, I need to lie down for a bit"

both Mina and Rukia squeaked in alarm and rushed to help Ichigo, as they gingerly ushered him to his room he tapped Renji with the bottom of his Crutch, "Thanks brother, thanks a lot, I wont forget this"

Painfully and with a voice hoarse from the punishment he managed a small reply, "No...Pro...Blem" his shaky fist coming up in a thumbs up as he curled into the foetal position on the floor.


	13. Been here Before

**Right like my other pieces, I will be on occasion be using Flashbacks, which will be denoted by a Small FB a sentence or two before it starts and by the writing reverting to Italics aswell the end will be indicated by EFB at the end and the text reverting back to normal.**

* * *

><p><strong> Been Here Before.<strong>

Ichigo hobbled around his Flat leaning heavily on a cane, groaning to himself he made his way to the open plan kitchen and stuck on a pot of coffee.

Picking up the paper he couldn't tear his eyes away from the front page.

"Fuck me"

Dropping the paper onto the counter he hobbled as fast as he could to the phone in the hall way, snatching it from the cradle he punched in Renji's number the hit speaker phone as he dropped the handset into the cradle once more.

As he listened to it ring he punched the button for a conference call and dialled in Ikkaku and Chad at the same time.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku sat up in bed blood shot and bleary eyes scanning the room for the source of the noise, digging around in his cut off denim jacket laying in a crumpled heap next to the bed he pulled out his mobile phone and flipped it open.<p>

"Kurosaki, do you know what the fucking time is you prick"

Ichigo grinned as he heard the still intoxicated voice of his bassist on the other end of the line.

Ikkaku glanced down and shoved the woman neck to him away as she rolled and draped herself across him, he cream coloured skin brushing against him, snorting in annoyance she kicked back at the rough treatment, a muffled voice emanating form the confines of the duvet.

"Don't make me hurt you"

Ikkaku snorted again as she kicked him once more, fear rolled through him slightly as he looked down to her silken thigh and saw the Face of Orenthal James Simpson, staring back at him in a monotone tattoo with the scrolled words I love the Juice under it.

"Ugh Ichigo if I don't make it to yours tonight, tell them it was Mizuho from the hospital ok"

* * *

><p>Renji snorted with laughter as he heard the pleading statement from his band mate, after a few seconds of silence, it was broken with a leading Question from their de-facto leader.<p>

"So I am guessing neither of you have seen the mornings news or papers"

Ichigo quizzed, as he heard Chad yawn.

"No Ichigo unlike you we have normal hours of sleep"

Hearing Chad yawn again he remembered it was still only 4:45 am

"Well boy's got to say this before my mind implodes and leaves me brain dead"

silence echoed, all he heard was the breathing of his friends and the disgruntled moans of whom ever Ikkaku was bedding this week.

"What is it you freaking fruit loop we want to get back to bed"

Ichigo laughed out loud, barely containing himself as it was he finally cracked and screamed down the phone like an obsessed Fan Boy.

"WE ARE NUMBER FUCKING ONE"

The lines went dead silent, the others to astonished to say anything let alone reply, as one the three men spoke, a resounding chorus spilling out the phones speaker causing an infectious grin to seep on to Ichigo's face.

"Your fucking kidding"

* * *

><p>Rukia stirred in the bed, rolling to her left she reached over stretching her hand out in search of the warm body next to hers, a strange sensation of emptiness followed as she hit nothing but air then the cold cotton sheeting covering the mattress.<p>

A frown crossed her features, opening her eyes she saw the bed was empty, not a sign or hair of the man she had slept besides, lifting the top sheet about her she crudely wrapped it about her to shield her nakedness and set off in search of him.

Pulling the bedroom door open laughter greeted her, the sound of several voices greeted her.

"Who the hell is here at five A.M"

she trudged forwards confused all the more by the synthetic sound of the others, stepping through into the living room she saw the glee filled face of Ichigo as he animatedly chattered away at the phone infront of.

Spying the paper on the counter top she reached for it and read the open page before her.

Her breath caught in her throat as the paper fell uselessly to the floor, a rampant squeal and rapidly approaching footsteps were all that alerted Ichigo to the impending impact.

* * *

><p>The three men looked at their phones smirks playing across their faces, as they listened to the noises issuing forth.<p>

Sado looked at the handset a smile teasing his lips as his wife enveloped his neck and shoulders with her arms, a curious look in her eyes.

Without looking back or her asking a question he spoke.

"We made number one and Rukia has just woke up to read it in the paper just after Ichigo phoned us, and I think she just jumped at him"

A dull thud echoed down the line answering the guess completely.

Karin grinned as she recognised the sounds.

"Yep that's the floor all right, come on sweetheart back to bed, let my perverted brother and is pixie sized, girlfriend have their peace"

with that Sado called out a good bye to the others on the conference call and hung up.

* * *

><p>Three weeks Later Ichigo was sat in his flat a bottle of chilled Budwiser in his hand as he idly flicked through the channels of his new 105 inch flat screen, he shook his had in amusement at the fact that it was the updated model.<p>

"Renji you Fuckwit" he grinned as he looked to the side of it at the photo that lay there, standing up he grabbed hold of his cane and walked limping slightly from the stiffness in his joints and the ligaments in his leg being the biggest pain, the Cruciate ligament in his leg had been all but torn in two, staples and surgical sutures had been used to hold it together while the ligament healed itself, but the doctors had said it would be a lengthened process.

Lifting the photo off the wall he stared at it, a grin on his face as he cast his eyes along the photo, that grin slowly fading as he saw others no longer with them, and others no longer of this world.

One person Among them all he missed most, Tatsuki, he brushed his Thumb over the photo running along her jaw line slowly, breathing in deeply he crushed down the tears that threatened to push themselves to the surface.

Rukia watched him, hugging her arms closely as he leant against the door frame to his bedroom, resting her head over her shoulder she silently waited for him to notice her.

"Your going to ask what I'm staring at aren't you"

he didn't look up he knew she was there, he couldn't explain how in any manner and probably never would work out how he did it but he always knew where she was.

Sighing he steps backwards and drops to the settee, the soft cushions enveloping him, Rukia stared at him pushing her jumper into a bunch up her front slightly Anxious at his sudden melancholy turn.

Patting the cushion next to him he looks at her his eyes slightly red from un-shed tears "come ere"

walking with a slightly seductive but unintentional sway to her hips she curls up next to him resting her head on his shoulder, turning her gently kisses her forehead before resting his head against hers.

Tapping the picture he points out several people, "These you have met, Renji you obviously know, there's Ikkaku, that's Yumichika his half brother, there is me and my brother, Karin obviously and Chad along side the pair is my other sister Yuzu"

Rukia Gasped slightly, "I, I, I, know her, well not well but I do"

Ichigo looks slightly Incredulous, "How could you possibly know my youngest sister"

Rukia Blushed slightly, "Well she is Dating my brother, Byuakua"

Ichigo stares at her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Byuakua, Why does that name sound familiar, aside from the fact he's got you last name, Kuchiki"

Ichigo's eyes widen in surprised shock, "Fuck me" he breaths out slowly as a droplet of a memory sparks in his mind, as he stares at Rukia his eyes glazed slightly his mind else where, he sees Yuzu sat, in her chair the rest of his family around the table;Yuzu chatters away animatedly about this man she met when she was at College, a visiting professional violinist and classical composer.

Rukia leans forwards and slaps Ichigo lightly watching his eyes as the widen in shock, "Earth to Ichigo Come in Ichigo, You spaced out on my there babes"

Ichigo shakes his head, "Ugh yeah sorry, I just realised that I have known about your brother and Yuzu without making the connection, he is a Violinist ain't he"

Rukia nod's slightly, "yeah he is"

Sighing Ichigo chuckles to himself and shakes his head lightly turning his attention back to the Photo in his hand.

Running his fingers over the image he indicates people one after another as he tapped the photograph, he skips one deliberately, a Ginger haired buxom female Rukia recognised instantly; but she said nothing as he jumped to the next girl in the photo.

"And that, That is Tatsuki Arisawa, She was my best friend from well as long as I can remember"

**FB**

_Ichigo quick stepped down the stairs of his high rise flat that he currently shared, Tatsuki had long ago left for her job in the east end martial arts club she owned and Run._

_Slipping out the door he stood and glanced around him, shaking his shoulders he tried to work the post sleep kinks from his muscles and made his way towards the small back room his band rented._

_Tatsuki, smiled as she pushed the unlocked doors open and saw her apprentice Damien sweeping the mats clean, he glanced up and smiled, Tatsuki was a simple woman she knew what she wanted and more than often got it, Damien was one such conquest, She and Ichigo had long ago realised that despite how they felt towards one another they could never have the relationship that was so obviously the next logical step they had long ago agreed to stay friends with benefits as opposed to lovers or anything further._

_They had tried to making a go of a relationship once but now, well, she smirked to herself, they both decided never again would they pursue that avenue events._

_Damien on the other hand was, simply for her, a toy boy, despite being her apprentice._

_Walking away from the now locked doors she slowly began to undo her Gi letting the jacket fall to the floor revealing a vest covered torso, of tone and firm yet feminine muscle._

_Damien dropped the broom and swept Tatsuki into his arms planting a firm passionate kiss to her lips as the both slowly and with obvious practised ease fell backwards to the mats._

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo slipped through the shop pushing open the soundproofed door, the heat and smell hit him first, he hated this room and couldn't wait until they could move out of the dank dark room.<em>

_The other three members of his band sat there waiting for him to arrive._

* * *

><p><em>Tatsuki picked her jacket up off the floor, a soft glowing blush to her cheeks she turned and watched Damien as he retied his Trousers and slipped his Ta-bi back on his feet, walking across the mats to her office she threw the keys to him and smiled as he caught them without looking.<em>

_Damien smiled back at her watching he firm toned buttocks as they swayed as she walked, chuckling softly to himself he turned and unlocked the doors once more, and turned the sign on the door to open._

* * *

><p><em>The room was oppressively hot and cloying, the smell of man sweat permeated their nostrils as they continued to play.<em>

_The thumping beats of the bass guitar mixed with the hard staccato beats of the drums, as Ichigo belted out the lyrics to their newest creation._

* * *

><p><em>Tatsuki is shouting out orders as the students perform the Kata, she watches as the students perform the moves flawlessly, her heart swells as she sees their perfect seamless motions gliding from one to the next.<em>

_Ichigo grins as he helps the rest stack and store the equipment, grabbing his denim jacket he walks out of the room and down the street, whistling softly to himself, turning right he carries on mindlessly kicking a can watching it clink and bounce along the pavement._

_Tatsuki dressed in her black gi locks the door to her club, turning she waves to Damien as he drives off, stepping off the steps she walks back towards the flat, as she rounds the corner she jumps as she barrels straight into a waiting Ichigo, wrapping his arms round her he hugs her close grinning as he pecks her on the lips, "boo", slapping him on the arm she grins up at him, the interlocks her fingers with his as she pulls away, "Come on Carrot, I am cooking tonight" dragging him across the road, Ichigo screams his head off, but the sound is drowned out by the squealing breaks and screaming tires, Tatsuki turns and shoves him away just as the Ford Mondeo ploughs into her, stuck in a hollow mask of fear and horror, Ichigo can do no more than watch as she is slammed up across the bonnet of the vehicle._

_He stares as Tatsuki's limp form crashes head first into the windscreen twisting lifelessly up and over the roof of the car, then he involuntarily winces his eyes snapping shut as he hears her hit the floor with a wet thump._

_Tears sting his eyes as he rapidly crawls towards her on his hands and knees, "No, no, no, no, Tats, baby please, your ok, your ok"_

_Cradling her in his arms he rocks slowly back and forth brushing the hair from her face as he cradles her gently, "come on baby wake up, open your eyes, Tatsuki, please, don't leave me"_

_Tears roll down his face as he screams in agony burying his face into her chest, rocking slowly back and forth._

**EFB**

Rukia, threw her arms around a now crying Ichigo, he sobbed uncontrollably the pain and heart break pouring out of him, Rukia knew that deep down he still loved the girlfriend he had never had, but it was deeper than that; like she knew she was Tatsuki had been a soul mate to him, it was strange that a man who shut himself off from everything else around him except his music and friends could love that deeply and still be an enigma when he chose to be.

She curled her fingers through his lengthened hair and cooed to him like a mother calming a frightened child, gently pulling him closer she cradled his head against her chest as she felt him begin to calm down, lifting him up she felt him comply letting her lead him, moving by her gentle guidance with complete submission.

Slowly, gently, lovingly she traced the contours of his cheeks cupping her hands to the sides of his face as she leant in and softly kissed away his tears, "You, are never going to lose me, I promise, I will never leave you, nothing, not Satan or God himself could tear me from"

she gently glides her lips from his cheeks to his lips sealing her promise to him and finally calming the storm that had until then raged within his soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I am the first to admit this chapter started off with a relevant point to the story but I kind of lost track of it along the way, so I am cutting it here and going to pick up again three days before the Visit to the hospital Ichigo promised to the doctor, again it will be based partly on the performances they do for the kids there but also it will allow me to fully cement what I want for the next couple of chapters.<strong>

**Also I apologise to you all for the lateness of this chapter things have been very hectic for me and I haven't had the energy or will to write very much of late probably a reason why this one sucked ass like it did.**

**Again I promise its going to get better.**

**Later days KAL**


End file.
